


Death By Strawberries

by Billow



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha Mello, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Erotica, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Near, Omega Yagami Light, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billow/pseuds/Billow
Summary: Light's body betrayed him when he thought he was safe in his skin. He was subjected to temptation when he smelled an alluring scent, forced to live together with a man whose name he was sure wasn't Ryuzaki.*Light and L get arranged married.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 111
Kudos: 458





	1. Beginning of a new phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O dynamics are only minimally used.  
> Cross-posted on [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13547249/1/Death-By-Strawberries)

-ˋˏ If light can illuminate your way in the dark, it can also blind you. It can draw eyes upon you and it can also outshine you. ˎˊ-

Light was sitting in his room, looking through the window. He was contemplating. He needed to contemplate. He was a hero after all, but some would rather say — a criminal.

‘If I don’t do it then who will?’ Light thought.

He knew his limits. He had never killed an innocent. He went to great lengths to make sure his targets were proven criminals. Yet they called him Kira. A killer. A messiah would be more appropriate. Using his skills of hacking he tracked down sites and collected data and managed to find people hiding on the internet. Alphas behind child trafficking and pornography. He was particularly proud of those deaths he caused.

And all after being an omega. All from the confines of his room and house. It wasn't easy being an omega. Omegas were supposed to act soft and pretty. While Light was soft and pretty, he wanted to kill every scum present on earth.

That’s why he needed to contemplate, its not just about him. The death note was a gift from gods, given to him to make up for his lack of strength and restrictions society put on him. But Light was running out of time. His parents were onto him — but more importantly, L was onto him.

He had killed Lind L. Tailor in a foolish mistake.

Sitting on his bed, watching the sunset out the window, a kind of mellowness and sadness dawned upon him. He would soon be 19, which means he would soon be married. His parents were already looking for a suitable alpha. He had no say. Even his parents didn’t. It’s how the system worked. Every omega is to be married or at least have a fiancé before they turn 19. It was the law, it was for the safety and well-being of omegas they say.

‘Safety my ass.’ Light thought.

Outside, the _night_ sky was a black veil. The _moon_ shone on it like a jewel. And no one knew that there was a _god_ hiding underneath the clouds.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

“L, I would be forced to find an omega for you if you don’t do it yourself.” said an old man in a condescending tone. “You must be aware that you don't have much time left."

“Yes Watari, I am well aware.” replied L in his bored voice. “Unfortunately, there are more pressing matters that need my attention, like the Kira case.”

Watari had been trying his best to make his god-son listen to him for once and find a suitable omega of his choice. This day was going to come sooner or later. L needed to understand that he can’t evade an omega all his life.

But L wasn’t thinking about that. All his focus was on Kira. Never in his life had L failed to solve a case. This would be no different. He had already figured out that Kira was in the Kanto region and based on timings of the killings, Kira appeared to be a student and just as childish as him. He had also figured out that Kira must be related to the police. He had never booked a plane so fast in his life before.

Now in Japan, he was going to hunt Kira down. He wouldn’t let some serial killer alpha mock him and outsmart him. L wanted to win no matter what.

“Watari, did you get all the files on every NPA officer, who have children?" L asked.

“Yes, I will bring them right away.”

“And Watari, the NPA can’t know that I suspect their children. They won’t like that I am investigating them.”

“I know L, you don’t need to worry. I took care of everything.”

After a few moments, there in Watari’s hands, somewhere hidden amidst all those files was the file on Light Yagami just out of reach of L’s fingers by inches.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

L had been studying these files for a few days now. It didn’t help that there was only one of him to do all the work. Though it did help that he didn’t sleep much. The files that he studied first were alphas. He didn't think Kira could be an omega with all the attitude he showed.

But after days of research, spying and snooping into people’s phones, watching them through cameras, looking at their histories and having them followed, he could not find a single alpha that he thought could be Kira. Most of them were obnoxious kids, entering puberty, far too young, some far too old. Not one of them was intelligent enough to hack into the NPA’s database, much less be a mastermind criminal. So, he branched out his research to omegas. He took his time, if he was going to do this, he was only going to do this once.

His head ached from all the work he was doing and the stress to find a suitable partner. How was he supposed to find someone he could trust? Or worse, love. He wasn't like the other alphas. He couldn't promise flowers, cuddles or time. He was too busy in himself and cases. How could he know that he would be able to love them? What if he didn’t? The only thing he could offer was money and freedom. Work was the only thing he knew and understood, the only thing that kept him going.

After a few more hours, he found one omega he thought fit the profile. No ordinary omega by any means. Top in his class, school and Japan. Too perfect, too intelligent and too normal. He did everything right. No one had a single bad comment to give on him. And to put cherry on the cake, he once helped his father, chief of the NPA, solve a case which he was not given a credit for, to save his identity. Which proves that he had skills other than remembering textbooks.

He ticked every single box. He wasn't even married yet. He had more than a year left. Which means he was alone and had the freedom to do things his way without worrying about getting caught.

L smiled — he finally had a lead and the first step towards it would be finding a way into Chief Yagami’s life and home. He couldn’t just go to the NPA and say that he suspects Chief Yagami’s son who is an omega. They would never let him spy on him or install cameras in his room. All his claims would be dismissed in an instant. He would have to investigate in secret. He would have to go in front of him if he wanted to gain any information on this suspect.

‘Only then will I be able to see what you are really like, Light Yagami.’


	2. Infiltration

The Japanese police was bewildered and confused. They didn’t know what to do, if to do anything at all. And that is why L was there to help.

“Everyone, please listen. Watari is here, L has an important announcement to make.” Chief Yagami said. You could see the wrinkles around his eyes, a visual proof of his age. But that didn’t stop him from being the most powerful alpha present in that room. Everyone’s attention in the room was in an instant on him.

“Watari, please.” Chief Yagami gestured to a mysterious figure standing in the office.

“Thank you Chief Yagami. L would like to talk now.” Watari said opening the laptop with the gothic letter L printed on it.

“Good morning everyone, I have decided that from now on I will be joining the Kira investigation directly. I have already arrived in Japan. And I would like to work with Chief Yagami so that we can find Kira as soon as possible. I have found a lead but I cannot reveal it just yet. Rest assured; I am working on it.” L’s distorted voice spoke from the laptop.

Everyone started murmuring about what possible lead L might have found. Watari turned off the speaker of the laptop and connected earphones with it. He then gave it to Chief Yagami, so nobody else could hear them.

“What is this about L? And what do you mean by working directly?” asked Chief Yagami.

“I mean that I will be revealing myself to a few trusted NPA members. Please come to this address after your shift is over, with the list of officers I made from the NPA. I will see you then.” L said and the screen went blank.

L had picked a few NPA members who he will “work” with alongside Chief Yagami. He handpicked members himself whose families had strong views on justice and then he also picked a few people he thought he could trust. But it was all just a ruse to get to Light Yagami. He didn’t actually intend to work with them.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

The meeting with L felt surreal to Chief Yagami. He exited the building, said goodbye to his fellow officers and started going home. He didn’t expect L to look like that at all. And he didn’t expect L to be so young either. He always thought L was an old alpha. He had asked everyone to call him Ryuzaki and nobody except the officers L selected were to know that he was L. For the whole world he was someone working closely with L. His assistant.

Light would be jealous that he met L, if he told him. But alas! He couldn’t. Chief Yagami smiled thinking about his omega son. He must have done something right in his previous life to have a son like him. The only thing left now was to find a worthy alpha for him.

He had invited L over for dinner this weekend. He didn’t think L would accept. But he did it anyway because he wanted to show his gratitude and respect to the world’s greatest detective and wanted Light to meet L, even if Light wouldn’t know he is seeing L. Maybe someday he could tell him. For now, Light would meet Ryuzaki, L’s personal assistant, here to help them solve the Kira case.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

Weekend was here and Light sat on the couch with his little sister Sayu, watching news. He was paying close attention; he might find a scumbag he needed to kill. So far, he didn't see anyone he needed to be kill for their crimes. A kind looking omega lady started talking about the upcoming weather which he didn't care about so he gave the remote to his little sister so she could watch her disgusting romantic TV serials.

“Aww Light, thanks.” His sister said sweetly. He smelled her mild floral scent coming his way, he could practically taste the happiness coming off of her on his tongue. He sighed. He did have a soft spot for his sister.

Light could hear his parents talking in the kitchen. But he couldn’t hear everything because of the sound from the TV. “L’s assistant….” Did he just hear L? “Want to thank him….” Light heard his father say. Thank who? L? What is this about? “Haven’t told Light……." He heard his father say again.

Light was getting confused and scared. What haven’t they told him? And who’s L’s assistant?

“Hey, Sayu, is there someone coming over for dinner today?” Light asked.

His sister looked at his brother’s petrified face and started laughing.

“Mom and Dad aren’t exactly being subtle, are they?” Sayu replied. Light stayed silent looking at her. “Come on Light,” Sayu said rolling her eyes. “L’s assistant is coming over for dinner. Dad invited him as a welcoming gesture. He wanted to surprise you since you are always so interested in L.”

“When did I ever say I am interested in L!” Light said.

“Interested in cases then, you know what I mean.”

Light’s mind was going haywire. L’s assistant was coming over to their house. Did L already know? Did he suspect Light? Or was this a complete coincidence? And when did L send his assistant? Did the assistant suspect him? 'This must be a joke.' He thought.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

It was almost dinner time. Light was in the kitchen, helping his mom do the final preparations. His mother was an amazing cook. All omegas are. But Light always thought she was exceptionally good. He wondered if it’s his mother scent mixing with the scent of the food that created an atmosphere that smelled like home. He could never feel this way anywhere else.

He wondered when his father was planning on telling him. If he hadn’t found out accidently, he would be in for a real surprise. At least Ryuk wouldn’t be a problem. He didn’t seem interested and went about doing his own thing in the Shinigami world.

Light was putting everyone’s plates on the dining table when their house bell rang. Light was debating if he should open the door or not when he heard his father say, “I will get it.” His father opened the door and it revealed a pale looking man with hairs as black as the night, sticking in every direction. The dark circles underneath his eyes stood out in the night-time lighting. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked ridiculous to Light. He felt bewildered. If he could describe him in one word it would be ‘weird’. His father greeted him.

“Ryuzaki, you are here, welcome to our home and I see you have brought wine.”

“Thank you for inviting me Chief Yagami, here” Ryuzaki said handing Light’s father the wine.

“Yes, please, come in Ryuzaki.”

Light retreated to the kitchen as soon as Ryuzaki entered. He needed time to compose himself. They were almost done with the food. Light and his mom picked it up to bring it to the dining table. He kept his eyes down when he entered the room. He wanted to be seen as innocent as possible. They all sat down to eat. Ryuzaki was sitting right in front of Light. He still hadn’t looked up at him but he could tell that he was sitting in an odd position. That piqued his interest and he had to look up at him. When Light looked, he saw two black and owlish eyes staring right back at him. Light was caught a little off-guard. And then a little angry. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he sitting so weirdly like that? Was he trying to make some sort of a point?

“If you are wondering why I am sitting like that it’s because if I don’t, it reduces my thinking capacity by nearly 40%.” Ryuzaki said. Light didn’t know why but hearing Ryuzaki’s voice from this close gave him goose-bumps. Weirded out by his own reaction, he couldn’t say anything.

“Light, this is Ryuzaki, he works with L. He came here to help us solve the Kira case.” Light’s father said to him.

Light feigned surprise on his face and then furrowed his brows. “Oh, that’s amazing dad. Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“You certainly did.” Light said feeling Ryuzaki’s eyes on him. He didn’t like this guy one bit. He looked like a creep.

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Light Yagami.” Light said, giving Ryuzaki a fake smile. He had to play nice.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Ryuzaki replied. Light could hear the amusement and he didn’t like it. ‘Weirdo.’ Light thought. He couldn't smell him, probably because of scent blockers.

Light decided to just keep his head down and enjoy the food, while they all introduced themselves to Ryuzaki. His sister really liked him. Even his mother seemed to like him. Light couldn't understand why they all liked this weirdo.

During the dinner Light tried really hard not to overly pay attention to the ridiculous way Ryuzaki held his glass and neither the way he ate. Everything about this man was over-the-top. He was pissing Light off in more than one way. And he was supposed to be working for L. Light was trying to eat in silence and not put himself under attention. He didn’t want to talk to Ryuzaki. But apparently Ryuzaki had something else in mind, because he was bent on involving Light in every conversation of every subject. “What are Light’s hobbies…” “What does Light do in his spare time…” “What subjects are his favorite…” “Does he have an interest in law…” “What are his thoughts on the Kira case…” The questions suspiciously kept going towards the Kira case. Light felt like a deer caught in a headlight. It felt as if questions about his interests might reveal too much. But Light had prepared a textbook answer for every question Ryuzaki could throw at him. As the dinner progressed, Light was getting more and more annoyed and Ryuzaki was getting more and more amused.

“Hey Light, would you pass the rice to me?” Ryuzaki asked Light even though the rice was directly in front of him. He could have picked it up himself if he wanted to.

“Of course.” Light said smiling while on the inside he was boiling with anger. He went a step further and even served Ryuzaki the rice.

“Thanks.” Ryuzaki replied. Light could see the amusement all over his face. But he held himself from punching him.

“I am curious, what does Light-kun thinks of Kira’s moral and motivation?” Ryuzaki asked Light.

“I think he has a really strong moral compass based on the victims we have seen; he only kills very high-profile criminals. As on his motivation, I think he wants justice. He’s just going the wrong way about it.” Light answered looking at Ryuzaki. He could tell Ryuzaki didn’t believe him. He felt his head spin. It was like a challenge to keep looking at Ryuzaki directly. It was as if Light was threatening him, which he wasn’t. He wasn’t stupid enough to go threaten about an alpha unnecessarily. If Ryuzaki thought Light was threatening him, it will create a whole set of problems for Light to deal with, as if he didn’t have enough already. So, he looked away. It distressed him.

“Yes, and Light-kun I am only asking these questions because I simply want another perspective and you are the top student of Japan.’’

“It’s no problem at all. I am glad I am able to help in some way.” Light said. ‘Perspective my ass.’

Everyone finished dinner except Light and Ryuzaki. Probably due to Ryuzaki’s constant questioning and less eating. His mother took everyone’s else’s dishes for washing them. They all scattered throughout the house leaving Light and Ryuzaki alone. They ate in silence, not looking at each other. By the time they finished Light’s mom and Sayu were done with the dishes and gone to watch T.V. Light saw Ryuzaki get up and go towards the kitchen with his finished plate.

“Hey, wait.” Light said getting up. “Give this to me. You don’t have to bother.”

“It’s all right Light-kun. I can take care of a few dishes.”

“No, wait.” Light said, coming directly in front of him. “You are a guest. I can’t let you.” He reached out to take Ryuzaki’s plate from his hands.

Ryuzaki caught Light’s hand reaching towards the plate with his own. It was as if someone poured gasoline on their hands and set them on fire. Light’s hand burned. He could feel his heart beating faster in this chest. He looked at the contrast of skin colour between their hands. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

“At least let me put the plate in the sink.” Ryuzaki said.

“Y-yeah.” Light said withdrawing his hand.

He wanted to move aside to let Ryuzaki go but ended up tripping when Ryuzaki caught him again, this time by his arm.

“Be careful.” Ryuzaki said.

Ryuzaki’s arm was like steel. Light felt just how strong he was. He could throw him across the room and break a few bones right now if he wanted to. Light couldn’t think anymore. Ryuzaki’s hands were burning him. He didn’t like that he was so close now. He stabilized himself and made space for Ryuzaki to go.

“Sorry.” Light said.

Feeling Light being uncomfortable Ryuzaki let him go and made way to the kitchen. Light waited there for him to come out before going in. He wanted to avoid another contact at all cost. He saw Ryuzaki leave the kitchen moments after and then went and finished anything left to do. He took his time calming himself. He could still hear his heart thumping in his chest. Maybe it happened because he didn't come in close contact with alphas. But this has never happened before.

Light didn’t like how flustered he felt. He could still feel where Ryuzaki’s hands touched him. All his life, he never gave in to any desire or anyone. He didn’t like anyone enough for that. Not their personalities, nor their scents. And he especially didn’t like alphas. He didn’t like their over-bearing scents or how ridiculously stronger they were. He could hardly stand it. This wasn't something he was prepared for. He imagined Ryuzaki smelled just as disgusting.

He stalled as much time in the kitchen as possible. Cleaning things that didn’t even need cleaning. He could hear his mother and Sayu watching television. He didn’t hear his father or Ryuzaki there. So he joined them. To his relief, only his mother and Sayu were there. He sat there with them watching gibberish on television for a while. It calmed him down considerably.

He could hear faint voices of his father and Ryuzaki talking in the backyard from here. They were getting louder and closer. He looked behind him from the couch where the door to the backyard was open. Ryuzaki was there talking with his father standing with his back slightly hunched. ‘He even stands weird.’ Light thought. Before Light could look away, Ryuzaki looked in his direction and their eyes met. Light immediately looked away.

His father saw Light sitting on the couch.

“Light, Ryuzaki is leaving, why don’t you escort him out the door?”

“Ok dad.” Light said.

“You are already leaving. Are you sure you can’t stay the night?” Light’s mother asked.

“I am afraid not Mrs. Yagami. I think I have overstayed my visit.” Ryuzaki replied.

“Nonsense. I want you to come here again. It was such a delight having you. Light’s father could use some company and enjoyment. He’s always working.”

“I would love to come again. But I must be leaving now.”

“I look forward to working with you Ryuzaki.” Light’s father said.

“Likewise, Chief Yagami.”

“Light, come on” his father gestured towards Ryuzaki “escort Ryuzaki outside.”

Light got up from the couch. He waited for Ryuzaki at the door to the hallway while everyone said goodbye. It didn’t take much time and Ryuzaki caught up to Light. He led the way, Ryuzaki behind him. They were silent again. This night was full of awkward silences. He opened the main door of the house and stepped aside for Ryuzaki to walk outside. The similarity of the situation with what happened before made Light remember and he suddenly felt very awkward and at a loss for words. Ryuzaki stepped outside and took a deep breath. Then another. It felt as if he was only breathing just now. As if he was suffocating all the while inside.

Ryuzaki’s body was half turned towards Light. He suddenly looked up at the moon. Ryuzaki looked like a ghost beneath the moonlight. Like a statue. Like he wasn’t alive. Light couldn’t smell him but he knew he was dealing with someone physically stronger than him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the number of ways Ryuzaki could easily kill him in. Light was so shocked with all the effects this one meeting was having on him. He almost felt helpless. He felt intimidated, probably because of the sudden realization. And the realization made him even more scared.

Light looked up at the moon where Ryuzaki was staring. “My name has the kanji for moon in it.” Light said without thinking. He felt even more awkward now that he had said something completely useless.

Ryuzaki turned towards him. His eyes were unreadable. He looked even more dead now than before. And then he smiled — an actual smile, not amusement.

“That might be the only true statement you have said until now.” Ryuzaki said.

“What are you talking about Ryuzaki?” Light said feigning a confused tone.

“You know what I am talking about.”

“I don’t.”

“I see. I must be leaving now. Goodnight Light, I will be seeing you again.”

Light saw Ryuzaki’s silhouette disappearing into the night. He closed the door with more force than necessary.

_Fucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter turned out. I hope I did a good job with L and Light's interactions.


	3. Perfect Together

L didn’t know what to think of the dinner he had at the Yagami’s. When he saw Light for the first time, he was left speechless in front of the beauty that was Light Yagami.

On one hand, he got to meet and talk to his suspect without anyone knowing. But on the other side of the things, he didn’t get any proof of Light Yagami bring Kira. At least not verbally. Not even from his body language. Or from any physical evidence. The only reason L was now confident in the direction he was going, was because, Light’s scent gave him away. L was positive that Light is Kira. L didn’t understand how or why. But he knew, despite having no proof. If it weren’t for his scent, Light might have gotten away with half the lies he told.

He was extremely good at lying. That was one of the things L concluded. L saw the lies every time he asked a question about Kira. But that didn't bother L. He dealt with lying suspects every day. It was his job. What bothered him was Light’s scent. It was like he was an open book. His scent revealed everything. Including that he is in fact Kira. Not to mention Light smelled extremely good. Not even in a sexual way. He smelled like freshly ground coffee and the earth after rain. He smelled like home. L was getting consumed by it. If that wasn’t bad enough, Light’s scent kept changing. L felt burning hot coffee hit his nostrils when Light got angry. L might not have been able to see the anger hidden behind sweet smiles and polite words if it weren’t for the burning scent it accompanied. It shouldn’t be possible. It wasn’t possible. He had smelled plenty omegas before. He couldn’t tell anything by their scent except find it mildly attractive. Light’s sister was an omega too, but he couldn’t smell anything relatively close to what was happening with Light.

L could smell the anger the second Light looked up at him at the dinner table. It was pouring out like a waterfall. L was taken aback. But nobody else bat an eye. It was like Light was shouting and no one could hear him except him. He had to keep checking everyone at every outburst to see if there was any reaction. But there was nothing. Either they couldn’t tell or nobody cared. The latter didn’t wasn't likely. Perhaps they were used to it. But it wasn't the type of thing anyone would be okay with, especially a family like this, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami wouldn't ignore angry bursts of scent from their omega child. Even Light wasn't aware of it. It felt like L was given the power to know what actually goes on in Light’s mind. L didn’t know what to do with this newfound knowledge. Light had so many emotions, especially anger. They kept hitting him the whole time. Though L had to admit it was really fun to rile him up on purpose.

The omega looked so sweet on the outside. He might have actually fooled L for a while. But not forever. L gets to the truth sooner or later. L wasn’t even sure how to approach Light safely. When Light wasn’t angry, he was afraid. L had felt Light’s fear when he had touched his arm and when he was standing outside his front door. It was like Light’s scent was pouring ice cold water on him. He could tell that Light hated him. He treated him like a threat.

Light pretended to look submissive but every cell of his body said otherwise. He probably fooled the whole world with that look. He was anything but submissive. But there were moments that left L confused. When he stopped Light’s hand from taking the plate, he felt a burst of coffee, sweeter than anything he might have tasted. It was telling him to come closer. L might have gone closer if he hadn’t felt Light’s own confusion and fear a second later. It was like Light was a caged animal that you had to approach slowly or it would pounce on you in fear of its own life. L was getting a headache and teary eyes and he hasn’t even peeled back one layer of omega and Kira suspect ‘Light Yagami’. If only there was a way to keep him under watch.

L wanted to solve this enigmatic puzzle so he asked the only person he trusted with his own life. But unfortunately all he got out of their talk was fated-mates jargon.

He was aware he will be 25 in 4 months. He had resources. He could probably get married the day before his birthday. The only problem was that L didn’t want that. Watari didn’t want that. He didn’t want to marry anyone. He didn’t want anyone to live with him just out of responsibility. He wanted it to be out of love if it was possible. But it didn’t look like that will be possible. L had other responsibilities. One of them was getting rid of Kira. And Light is Kira and difficult to get a hold of. Marrying would make spying on him a whole lot easier. He needed more time to meet Light and gain his trust. It’s not the act of marriage that worried him.

He was more worried that his mind was now solely occupied by Light Yagami and his scent. L was confused because he couldn’t tell if it’s because it’s related to the Kira case or the possibility that Light Yagami is meant to be with him, as Watari claimed.

He kept thinking but he couldn’t come up with non-suspicious ways in which he could investigate Yagami again. He had sent spies after him but they came up with nothing. Just a regular pretty omega. He would never be allowed to put hidden cameras on him. Besides nobody knew Light was a suspect. Meanwhile, Kira was doing his job killing criminals regularly.

L desperately needed leverage on Light. Some way to get close to him. Maybe that’s why L jumped on the opportunity when Chief Yagami asked for a meeting with L. He told L that it wasn’t about the Kira case and something private and L had agreed. L was very curious as to what Chief Yagami wanted to talk about.

He waited for Chief Yagami in his apartment. A few minutes later he heard the doorbell of his apartment. When he opened the door, he saw he was dressed very casually, “Please come in, Mr. Yagami.”

“Thank you, L.”

L noticed a slight nervousness in Mr. Yagami’s demeanour which he was surprised by. What could be making Chief of the NPA nervous? This started ringing all kinds of alarms in L’s mind. They hadn’t even walked up to the sofa yet and L already knew what they were going to talk about. L also knew this was Watari’s doing. He had told Watari he needed more time. But Watari had decided to take his own decisions. ‘Very well, Watari.’

L had thought about this extensively even before meeting Light. He could use Light’s omega status to his advantage. Not being married is probably Light’s biggest weakness but also Light’s biggest advantage. He could take that away. It was a trap waiting to be used. But he did not want to approach Chief Yagami first. He wanted to gain his trust. And let him come to him. He did not think Watari would interfere.

L made sure to show his wealth at every opportunity from the beginning. Who wouldn’t want their omega son to be married in such comfort? His apartment was pristine. Aesthetic and modern. L made sure to have the apartment decorated and furnished in the coziest way possible. It had a beautiful wooden floor. The orange light coming from the setting sun spread in the rooms from the huge windows.

L wanted to impress Mr. Yagami. L didn’t care about marrying someone on false pretences to just keep an eye on them. Solving the Kira case was more important. And if it means marrying his suspect. He could do that. But it also meant revealing yourself. L would have to be careful and put some conditions forward.

“You have a very beautiful home, Ryuzaki.” Mr. Yagami said.

“Thank you, please sit. I made some tea.” L said, pouring tea for both of them.

“Thanks, I appreciate it, L.”

“So why did you want to meet me Mr. Yagami?”

Chief Yagami looked extremely nervous now. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked so quickly. But Chief Yagami looked determined in whatever he wanted to say.

“Watari came by to talk yesterday. He also told me you did not know. But he said he came by as a father. And that’s also how I am here today. As a father. Watari explained your situation to me. How you have not found an omega and that you will be 25 in just 4 months.”

“Yes, that is correct.” L waited for Chief Yagami to continue.

“I know that your job must keep you very busy for dates and love. I understand your situation. Also, I would like to tell you that you have my trust and that is the only reason I am doing this. I believe you are a very capable person. I also have a duty to fulfil. My son will be 19 soon. I don’t want to wait longer to marry him. So as a father, I am here to ask if you would marry my omega son, Light Yagami?”

L couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t think it would be that easy.

“Does Light know about this?”

“No, I haven’t told him yet. I will only tell him if you say yes.”

“And what about what Light wants?”

“I am sure Light will be delighted to hear that we found a worthy alpha for him.” L doubted that. But then again Light didn't actually have a choice. If Light wasn’t Kira, L would have talked to Light first about what he wanted. If L was actually serious, he would not let this go any further before he knew that Light wanted the same thing. But this was a trap. He wouldn’t give Light the time to evade it. Nor could he let him know his real identity.

“But I can’t yet reveal that I am L, Mr. Yagami. You do understand what that means, right? Light wouldn’t know my real identity.”

Chief Yagami were surprised to hear this. “Why not L? He will be your fiancé. Surely you can tell family.”

“I am afraid I can’t. It can put his life in danger. I have many enemies, if something were to happen and it was revealed that Light was related to me, it can put your family in danger as well. Especially with the Kira case. For a little while, I will have to hide the fact that I am L.” And that little while is all L needed. The chances of Light and his family being in danger were too low. But L had to say something to keep his identity a secret from Light.

“If you say so L, but I trust that you will tell him in time.”

“Of course, I will.”

“Does that mean it’s a yes?”

“It is a yes. How can I say no?”

“It’s settled then. Welcome to the family, Ryuzaki.”


	4. YES!

L had said yes. But it hadn’t hit him yet. He didn’t know what he’s done. He was thinking of trapping Kira, not Light. He didn’t know Light or what he was like as a person. He would find out soon enough.

 _I am getting married._ L thought. This wasn’t how he imagined it. He didn’t think he would have to marry his suspect one day. But Light was Kira and he would catch him and keep him under his grip and L wouldn’t have to worry about an omega for the rest of his life. Its too perfect.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

It was almost two weeks since Ryuzaki had come to dinner. Light was glad he hadn’t shown up again. Because Light was busy writing names to kill — for today, for tomorrow, for day after tomorrow and so on. He kept going. His parents had been whispering to each other for days now. He knew they wanted him to get married. He also knew they had someone in mind. _When are they going to tell me?_ He thought. Would they even ask his opinion? He doubted it. He wished to have some input as to with who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Not that he had to. If things went south — he would kill them.

Light’s skin prickled thinking about how he would have to act nice. He wished to be himself. Light thought about how they would want to touch him. It disgusted him. But how could he stop that? How would he say no to his husband? Or wife. He wondered which one it would be. Not that it mattered. It was equally repulsive.

He was scared, to some degree. He thought about how he felt around Ryuzaki. What if it happened with the person he would marry? He would go crazy. Light was hit with fear, intimidation, attraction and weirdness in just one meeting. And Ryuzaki hadn’t even tried. Light knew what happened with Ryuzaki wasn't how he normally reacted. So maybe it would be better with whoever he was going to be married to. Maybe it would even get Ryuzaki off his back. Light didn’t want to look at his pale smug face again. Light would rather forget what Ryuzaki looked like at all.

_Shitty alpha._

Suddenly, the door of this room opened and his mother peeked through.

“Light, sweetie, are you studying? Do you have a moment? Come down, your father and I are waiting for you.” His mom said.

Light had books sprawled in front of him even though he wasn’t studying. “All right mom.”

Light walked with his mom downstairs. Like she had said, his father was sitting there waiting for him.

“Light’s here.” His mom said.

“Light, come sit.” His father gestured to the sofa in front of him. His mother took her seat besides him. Light felt his heart beat faster in anticipation.

“Light, my son, you are the most important thing to me. I want to take care of you till the day I can. But we both know that one day you will have to leave. So, I wanted to do the best I can and find you an alpha truly to your calibre.” His father said.

“This is about my marriage, isn't it? Did you already find someone?” Light asked.

“We did. We didn’t want to wait too long. You only have a year left. And we didn’t want to make any mistakes. Do you mind getting engaged? It would be such a relief to us. We wouldn’t have to worry about your future.”

“Of course, I don’t mind dad. This was going to happen eventually. But who did you find?” Light was really curious. It must be someone with good status, his father wouldn’t marry him to anyone.

His parents looked at each other and smiled.

“We are really happy to have the privilege of having someone like him to take care of you, Light. You will be really happy with him.”

Light waited silently looking at his parents.

“Do you remember, a few days ago, we had someone over for dinner?”

_No. No. No._

“L’s assistant, Ryuzaki.” His father said with unnecessary pride.

“His father came by and asked for your hand. We couldn’t believe it. We are so happy for you Light.” His mother said. They were beaming with happiness. “Oh, Light, I am so happy for you. Your father personally met with Ryuzaki and he said _yes!”_

Light’s whole body was gone cold. He was silent. He couldn't say anything. He knew he should be giving some kind of happy response, but he felt so cold he couldn't move.

“Light?” his mother said with concern. Light had stopped breathing. His face looked pale. His mother came over by his side.

“My baby, I know it must be really intimidating to get married, but everything will be fine, you will……” Her mother’s voice beacame a background noise. He couldn’t hear her. His ears were ringing. And he felt anger burning hot underneath his skin. He was furious. He tried to move his lips but nothing coherent came out.

“It’s all right baby. It will be all fine. Why don’t you go rest in your room and I will bring you some soup?” His mother asked.

“Sounds great.” Light said and stood up too quickly. He felt dizzy. He moved to his room as fast as he could. Once he shut the door, he felt he could breathe again.

He took large gasps of air. He kept holding to the door for support and rested his head backwards. If he moved, he would surely fall over.

_No. No. NO! He can’t just do that do me!_

He never thought Ryuzaki would pull a move like that. He knew it was because they suspected him.

Light felt tears in his eyes. He hated this. He hated that he wanted to cry. But above all, he hated Ryuzaki.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

Two days had passed since it was revealed that Light would be engaged to Ryuzaki. And Light was still just as enraged. His sister had started shrieking up and down when she heard the news. Light couldn’t be less thrilled. The same couldn’t be said for his family. After Light got himself together, everyone started discussing about where the engagement would be, what ring should they buy, what would Light wear.

All of it was also being discussed with Ryuzaki and his father, Watari. Light found out yesterday that Ryuzaki didn’t have a mother. Of course, he never came over. It was tradition that the couple couldn't see other until they got engaged, which is pretty stupid according to Light. It was the only reason Light hadn’t strangled Ryuzaki yet. Though Light doubted if he actually could. All of these thoughts about killing Ryuzaki kept Light busy, they also brought certain things to Light’s attention.

Like how he doubted Hideki Ryuga was his real name (Ryuzaki was his code name/nick name). No one would reveal their actual name, knowing Kira could kill with a name and a face. And Hideki Ryuga was also the name of a popular pop star and actor. So if Light tried to kill Ryuzaki, his mind could accidentally think about the pop star and kill him instead. Light was both annoyed and impressed by it.

Light also knew that he was on borrowed time. They hadn’t decided a date yet. But it wasn't far.

He had accepted that this was going to happen. This might be the worse case scenario. But Light could work with it. He would live right under L’s nose and be Kira. Light had already written names in advance for months. That should keep him safe for a while. But he needed to find a location to hide the deathnote, once he was engaged and living with Ryuzaki.

If Light was honest, then he would admit that this was the part he was most terrified of. He didn’t trust Ryuzaki. He knew this marriage was a way to get to him. He wondered if Ryuzaki would force him. Or be overly possessive like so many alphas he had seen. If he would make Light submit to him forcefully. Or maybe all of that. It terrified Light. He couldn’t kill him because he didn’t know his name. Light might not be able to run away. But he wouldn't let Ryuzaki get away with anything either. Light was determined to fight. But it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t scared. Ryuzaki scared him. And he was not looking forward to being overpowered.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

L started realizing he was getting engaged when he had to start buying things. Especially when Watari told him to find a ring for Light. L didn’t have the slightest idea as to what sort of ring to buy. He didn’t know what Light would like. So, he just ended up hiring a professional and letting them do the job. He also had to refurnish his room, to make space for Light. L didn’t need much space. Light could take all of it. L barely slept, so Light would have the room to himself anyway.

He wondered how Light must have reacted when hearing he would be marrying Ryuzaki. L wanted to see him. For no reason, just to see how he felt.

L wondered what kind of new scents he would be hit with, how many lies. _All in good time._


	5. Sakura

They had finally decided a date for the engagement. It was only 12 days away. It was too soon for Light. His life had turned upside down in a matter of days. Watari wanted the engagement to be done as soon as possible. Ryuzaki already had short amount of time and he didn’t want to risk waiting too long.

As this was an arranged marriage, their engagement would be no private affair. Watari said the engagement would be in a banquet hall he owns. Light knew they were rich, but after hearing that Light begun to realize just how rich they were. _Who owns a banquet hall?_ It’s like Watari’s been preparing for ages. And he must have been. Because a day later he already had a handmade tailored suit for Light to wear for the engagement. It was black and soft, with a white shirt. The coat was slightly feminine, taking in how Light was an omega. The suit was loose on him or maybe Light was skinny. There was also a burgundy fabric accompanying the suit. It was at least 1 meter long. It was for omegas to wrap around their waist inside the coat, according to tradition. It was chosen by the alpha. It had beautiful intricate patterns of sakura on it in light gold. It was beautiful.

“It would suit you well Light.” His mother said looking at the beautiful piece of fabric. But Light couldn’t see the beauty, he only saw a decorated noose waiting to be put around his neck. He swallowed. His mouth was dry. He couldn’t look at it anymore. It was saying, you are owned now. To escape from these thoughts, Light wrote new names to be killed months later. He silently gathered data on criminals at night. He counted days before the engagement with his left hand and ate a _potato chip_ with his right hand.

His mother had told him to start packing his stuff. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The days were passing more quickly than he liked. 12 days became 11 days, 11 days became 10. His father had invited every family member to his engagement party. He was getting calls and congratulations from every other person. His family, his classmates. His house was buzzing with excitement. Some of his relatives already came to stay and help prepare. He didn’t care about any of them. They talked day and night about what sort of flowers should be there, what sort of curtains, what sort of food.

They wouldn't stop pestering him. Especially about the ring. His parents wanted him to select. He couldn’t care less. But he had to step up today and go shopping, to get the goddamn ring once and for all. They went to the one of the most expensive shops in the area. He tried to reason with them to not spend so much money.

“It’s for your husband Light. It has to be the best. You look around and tell us if you like something.” His mother told him.

It was futile. He looked around and saw gold and silver, platinum and diamonds. All kinds of jewellery.

_What would a weirdo like Ryuzaki like?_ Light wanted to pick something heinous. Something no one would like. But his parents wouldn’t let him. So, he went with the next possible option after that — Which was to pick something as plain as possible. He wanted Ryuzaki to know that he didn’t care about picking something special for him.

But it proved difficult to find something which was up to Light’s standards of plain and boring. Even the rings with barest minimum details looked elegant.

After all his unsuccessful tries, he ended up with a simple gold ring with intricate patterns made in platinum. His parents loved it. They were the ones who actually chose it. Light didn’t have any choice after all, just like this shamble of a marriage.

Light came back home with even less optimism. Only a week now. Today, Light packed his stuff. He knew this was going to happen, but it didn’t feel real. He wanted to punch Ryuzaki in the face for doing this. Maybe he woulld. Light packed everything. But not the deathnote. There’s no way they wouldn't look through his stuff. Light wasn't stupid. He had other plans as to how to move the deathnote safely. Light smirked thinking about how Ryuzaki wouldn't find anything and Light would have the deathnote right under his nose. He was eagerly waiting for the look of disappointment on his face.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

No week had ever passed this quickly for Light. He was so lost in thinking about all the ways Ryuzaki might trap him, he didn’t realize its already time. Just one more night. Tomorrow would be the beginning of something new.

Light sat in his room just staring at the deathnote. He wanted to take in as much of this freedom as he could. He wanted to commit to memory the feeling of solitude and how much he thrived in it. The more Light was left alone, the more he could do. He was a nightly creature. He needed silence and solitude just like the earth needed air and water.

His mother had told him to get his beauty sleep before the night of his engagement. But all his sleep had run away. He wasn’t going to spend his possibly last night of freedom sleeping. He wrote hundreds of new names from all over the globe. He had been researching and collecting data on criminals. Which he wouldn't be able to do from now on. His hands ached. He was exhausted. After hours, when he laid on his bed, it took him an unbelievable time to fall asleep.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

When his sister came to wake him up the next morning, Light did not want to get out of bed. Last night’s sleeplessness was wearing him down. Not a good start to the day when you were supposed to get engaged. But he still woke up with a determination. He showered, ate his breakfast. He was the figure of calm when everyone else was in rambles. His mother was in hysterics. She fumbled with his dry-cleaned suit and kept checking her own dress every few minutes. His father was already gone. He had arrangements to look over. His sister was also with him. Hearing from his mother, he knew that she made a large contribution into overseeing everything get seamlessly done. Light was lucky to have a sister like that. He tried to be as good as possible for his family’s sake.

The engagement was to be done in the evening. But they had to go there early. Light was also going to get ready there. He spent his morning doing the final packings and sending all his luggage into a big car that came to take it to Ryuzaki’s place. He still had the deathnote with him.

More and more vile seemed to be building up in him as he was approaching his engagement. He breathed a little knowing he only had to put on a ring for now. He didn’t want to fuck it up. He knew all his extended family would be there. He did not want to embarrass his parents in front of them. Or give people an excuse to say anything. He was perfect and he would show them how much.

Finally, the time came for them to leave.

“Light, the car’s here. Let’s go.” He and his mother were the only ones left at the house. Everyone else was already at the party. From the window of his car, he watched the sun get weaker and weaker. When they reached their destination, Light saw the enormous banquet hall. It was made of white marble and was decorated with white freesia.

“There you are.” His sister said, coming towards him. “Come on, we need to get you ready.”

He was rushed to a room from a door on the back. They took him to a room at the far end of a much smaller hall. He could only manage a peek inside but he saw white tables and white flowers adorned the big hall. He could hear the mix of voices murmuring inside.

“Go ahead and change Light. We are waiting here for you.”

Once the door to the room closed, he took a deep breath. His heart had already started going haywire with nervousness. He took out the deathnote which he was hiding in the hem of his jeans.

_Ok, time to make this work._ Light thought to himself. He unpacked his suit sitting in the room. And changed into it. He took out the long piece of burgundy fabric and put the deathnote right in the middle of his waist, weaving the fabric around it, successfully hiding the deathnote. He hoped his mother wouldn’t touch it too much to reveal anything.

After securing the deathnote, he opened the door to let his mother and sister in. There was another woman with them.

“Oh Light, you are done! You looking amazing.” His sister complimented him. “This is Hanazawa. She’s an amazing makeup artist. She’s here to help us.”

“Nice to meet you.” Light said amiably.

“We should get to work.” His mother urged them.

The makeup artist fiddled around with Light’s clothes which made him lose his mind several times. But no harm was done. She sprayed products in his hair he’s never heard of. She put makeup on him but only making him look natural. She styled his hair pretty much the same way his hairs normally are, now they just looked even fluffier and silkier. It also made his hairs smell really good. She also put the barest touches of a blush on his cheeks. Finally, she dabbed his lips with a slightly shiny gloss that made his lips look inviting.

He stood up to let his mom and sister take a good look for assessment.

“Light, you look amazing!” His sister cried.

“My baby, you are the most beautiful omega I have even seen.” His mother said giving him a tight hug.

“Now, now, don’t crumple his shirt mom.” Sayu said. His mother laughed and let him go.

“Your father must be coming anytime now.” His mother said. “Sayu, you go join the party. I will stay with Light.”

“All right mom, good luck Light!” His sister said smiling up to him before leaving. Light managed to return a pained smile even though he was very nervous. The thought of walking around with the deathnote while with Ryuzaki wasn’t exactly thrilling. And he hoped nothing would go wrong. His mother gave him a kind smile. “It’s all right, Light. I know you will be fine. Look, your father’s here. It must be time.”

Light saw his father from the open door of the room. He had a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hands and Ryuzaki’s ring.

“Light, are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the potato chip joke, hehe, I couldn't help myself


	6. For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to clear somethings so that no one gets confused:  
> 1\. L is referred to as Ryuzaki in chapters where the plots centre is Light, as Light doesn't know Ryuzaki is L, otherwise L is referred as L, except when someone addresses L in front of Light or his family.  
> 2\. I put some traditions so some things here might not be as you expect, like the way engagements go.

L was told to get ready. People had already started coming. Near and Mello would be here. He supposes those are the only people including Watari he could call family. Or something as close to family as possible. Near and Mello were going to play as his brothers. It was a play after all, a very elaborate one but still a play. Today a new member will join them. Near and Mello weren’t told Light was Kira. Even Watari didn't know. L didn't even have any proof. But he knew he couldn't hide the truth from Near and Mello for long. They would eventually figure it out. What L wanted to see was their reactions, hear their thoughts, deductions and see how quick they figured it out. L’s life was about to get a whole lot interesting.

After dabbing his face with makeup and trying to make his hairs sit in vain by a makeup artist, who L felt bad for having to do this, he was thrown into the hall, right in the buzz of the party.

Most of the people present there were from Light’s family. He saw a few kids from Wammy’s house, including Near and Mello. He was happy to see that no matter the situation, they were still the same. Near bothered to wear a suit but it was all white — Mello did not bother and was wearing leather. L looked around and saw the place looked beautiful, courtesy of Watari. He knew Watari wanted to do this for a long time. He went all out now that he had the chance.

L wished he had more freedom in some matters though. Like shoes. His shoes were bothering him. There was a reason he didn’t wear them. His toes didn’t have enough room in there. But he knew he couldn’t not wear them. It would be like insulting Light and his family. And he had no intention of doing that.

L knew he couldn’t keep standing there looking dumb, shuffling his feet constantly until someone noticed. Fortunately, this someone was Near. He made his way over to L. He saw Mello follow right behind, probably trying to get to him before Near did.

“Congratulations, L.” Near said, approaching him. Near was an omega so L tried to decipher any emotions from his scent. He couldn’t of course. That was something exclusive only to Light. Not that Near really had a scent to decipher anything from. It was a wonder he was an omega because he barely had a scent. L wasn’t even sure what it was. Mello didn’t think that though. He always went on shouting about how Near smelled disgusting and how no one would ever want him. L never quite figured out how Mello could smell Near. Nobody else could. Which is why everyone discarded it as a lie Mello made up to aggravate Near. But L knew when someone was lying and when they were not. He wasn't sure about the disgusting part though.

“Yeah congratulations old man. So, you are finally getting married.” Came Mello’s voice from behind Near. He had a glass of wine in his hands.

“Aren’t you too young to be drinking, Mello?” L asked.

“18 is not too young. And I will drink whenever I fucking want.” Mello replied without real malice in his words. L wondered if it was Mello’s hormonal-teenage-alpha phase or that’s just Mello. The latter seemed more and more likely every single day.

“Anyway, who’s the unlucky fellow? Watari refused to tell us saying ‘we can see for ourselves.’” Mello said, finger quoting.

“If Watari said so then I suppose you can see for yourself.” L said.

Mello scowled at his answer and murmured something under his breath about how all of them were too dumb for being detectives.

Near stood there silently twirling his hairs. L didn’t know what he expected but the conversation was over for Near. Well, it’s fair enough.

L spent the rest of the time meeting Light’s family, making conversation, trying to observe people. He looked at Light’s mother and saw remnants of Light. She told L to just call her mom now. And L realised that his family got a lot bigger than just one new edition.

L wouldn’t say he was entirely focused though. There was a huge cake sitting in the room which demanded L’s attention. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. But that wasn’t the only thing distracting him. It’s only natural that he would get a little nervous as well.

He looked at the huge marble bowl right in the middle of the room covered with flower petals, where they have to follow the tradition of ‘finding the ring’. He wondered how it would go and who would win.

Watari gestured to L to come to him. He made L stand on one side of the huge marble bowl. He had an empty wine glass in his hands. “I will make the announcement now. Light is ready to come out.” Watari told L.

“All right.” L said. He looked around to see if Light was already here. It felt like he hadn’t seen him in ages, and he had only seen him before for a night. He wanted to see him again and smell sweet coffee even though it will be burned.

Watari rung the wine glass a few times with a spoon. All conversations stopped and he spoke, “As everyone here already knows, my alpha son Ryuzaki is to be married to Chief Yagami’s omega son Light Yagami. I am very happy to welcome Light to our small family. And I feel deeply honoured to announce the engagement of Ryuzaki and Light.”

Everyone started clapping after hearing that. L stood besides Watari, still looking as to where Light was. That’s when he saw the large oak door of the hall opening. He felt stupid for not knowing that's how Light's entrance would be. The sun was red and it soaked Light in itself. L first saw his face which looked just as pretty as he remembered. L forgot for a moment that this was Kira. L’s eyes then travelled to the burgundy fabric that was wrapped tightly around him, making his waist look even smaller. When L had to select something, his mind instantly went to red, and that’s how he ended up choosing that. Everybody’s eyes were on Light. He looked so serene. He wasn’t looking up to L though. He kept his eyes down which L didn’t like. He would have liked him to look at him even though he wasn't as pretty. Light’s father accompanied him. He held a bouquet of white flowers in his hand. Which were probably for L. If not, he would still take them because Light was holding them in a death grip. As he got closer, L smelled that Light was even more nervous than L was. And numerously more miserable. _That’s to be expected._ L sighed. He wondered if he should make the next move he desperately wanted to make. It would certainly be interesting to see Light’s reaction.

As Light got to where L was, his father let him go. Light stood on the opposite end of the huge marble bowl, still looking down. L could smell him better now. Anger was predominant barely beating nervousness. _Just how angry do you get?_ L thought. Light’s fake expression was starting to get on L’s nerves. Light wouldn’t look up at him. It might look like submission to outsiders, but L could smell that it was to mock him. To not even care to look up at him. He still had the bouquet of flowers in his hands. But he didn’t give them to L yet.

_I suppose it can’t be helped._ L thought before making his move.

“I will take these.” L said to Light before reaching out and taking the bouquet from Light. He intentionally trailed his fingers over Light’s hands and took it with force that was not perceptible to anyone other than L and Light. He kept his eyes trained on him the whole time.

That got Light to finally look up. Light’s eyes accompanied a new scent of a different sort of nervousness. It changed too quickly for L to decipher better, into more anger. It now smelled like burned coffee everywhere. A little too much but not unwelcome. L almost wanted to ask if someone had left their coffee pot boiling somewhere. But he knew it was just Light. Light smelled rather distinguishable in L’s opinion.

When Light finally looked at him, he saw anger. L remembered how amusing it was to tease Light. Light’s anger made it hard not to mock him. L couldn’t help but smile to Light’s face. _If only Light knew how easy it was to get on his nerves._ While Light was probably throwing insults at him, L looked at his face carefully. He looked at the details, the moles, the texture of his skin, Light’s silky brown hair. It was making L’s heart flutter ever so slightly. He couldn’t not tell him.

“You look beautiful.” L complimented Light. Light was surprised to hear that and L knew.

“Thank you. You look surprisingly good as well.” The smile that Light gave was too genuine. Which was already a red flag. But Light’s scent did not match it. It was just anger. L was a bit shocked when he realized that Light did not actually lie. Which is probably why Light added the word _‘surprisingly’_ , as if he didn’t expect L to look nice.

Their conversation came to a halt when Watari took their rings and announced that the traditional game was about to begin. Light smiled and looked over to his family.

“I will be putting them in the water now.” Watari said. “Whoever finds their partners ring first would win. They would also have the privilege of putting on the ring first. And might I remind you, whoever wins is said to have the upper hand in the marriage for life.”

Sounds of a splash came when Watari dropped the rings in the bowl. He then shuffled the rings around in the water. Nothing could be seen inside the water because of so many flower petals.

L was surprised when he smelled that Light was actually taking this seriously and quite competitively. He looked at L with narrowed eyes. Light wanted to win badly. He liked this new side of Light he discovered. Light’s competitive scent was surging a wave of competition in L's body.

_There’s no way I can lose now._ L thought. He looked at Light but Light’s eyes were set on the water.

“On the count of 3.” Watari said.

“1”

“Go Light!” Sayu shouted which made everyone giggle. Everyone looked with anticipation.

“2”

“3, go”

They both put their hands in the water. The bowl was shallow but wide and you were allowed to only put one hand in. Even though the bowl was shallow, it immersed their hands completely. L couldn’t have found a better situation to throw Light off in. He kept his attention closely on Light’s scent. While searching around in the bowl, his hand would _‘accidently’_ brush Light’s hand with his own repeatedly. It seemed to work very efficiently in distracting Light.

And when L smelled a burst of victory, which was short lived because Light found the wrong ring. L understood Light probably found his own ring. L acted quick and grabbed Light’s hand with him holding the ring and pulled it out of the water. Light tried to pull his hand back but L had a strong hold. He was starting to smell anger again, this time mixed with regret. Light probably realized his mistake.

L held Light’s hand so he could open it. When Light opened his palms, it revealed a beautiful platinum ring with small embedded diamonds on all sides of it woven with golden patterns. Light’s disappointment was clear when everyone clapped at the discovery of the ring by L.

“Oh, seems like you won.” Light said.

L was pulled back to reality from the happiness of his win when he smelled something akin to sadness from Light. There wasn’t even any anger. It almost made L miss it.

“It’s just a game, Light.”

“All right, put on the ring now Ryuzaki.” Watari said.

L still hadn’t let go of Light’s hand. His own hand was much bigger than Light’s. He could easily keep Light’s hand trapped in his own, if he wanted. He let go of Light’s hand to take the ring, only then to grab Light’s hand back from his other hand and put on the ring. He didn’t know if it was possible to be as miserable as Light felt at that moment. Light looked up at him, his eyes unreadable but his scent betrayed him yet again, telling L he was nervous. What of? L didn’t know. But L did know Light liked L’s hands on his own, if only for a second. Which was just as much surprise to L as it was to Light.

“Why don’t you find your ring Light.” L said. Light looked some more in the water and found his ring. L extended his hand forward. Light put on his ring with shaky hands. There was clapping and hoots from everyone present there.

“Congratulations, Ryuzaki and Light, you are both now engaged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Do tell me what you think. Would love to have another perspective.


	7. Tears

Things were not going the way Light liked. First, Ryuzaki pulled a stunt with the flower bouquet. Then he beat him at the ring game. All while holding his hand. When Light lost to him, it felt like even the gods weren’t on his side anymore. He could take Ryuzaki’s mocking. But now it was like the universe was mocking him.

And Ryuzaki was acting much more like an alpha this time around. Which was a pain in the neck for Light. His constant touches were putting him off. His skin burned when Ryuzaki trailed his fingers on his hands. Light recovered from it, but when Ryuzaki kept doing it in the ring game, Light was starting to lose it. He was so torn between what to do about it. His body wanted to throw himself at him, but Light’s rational brain wanted to throw a punch instead. Light wanted to do both, some to less degree than the other. By the time he was putting Ryuzaki’s ring on, he was starting to shake.

And as if all that wasn’t enough, Ryuzaki had actually looked half decent and way less weird than what he was like last time. Though still just as pale.

 _I just hate him, hate him so much._ Light thought looking at Ryuzaki right in front of him. He had won. He beat Light without even doing anything.

Light wondered if L was at the party, in disguise of course. He did see two eyesores. One was freakishly white from head to toe and looked like Ryuzaki and the other looked like a girl and was wearing leather. _Who wears leather pants to an engagement party?_ They both stood out too much. There’s no way one of them could be L. Or maybe that’s what L was counting on. Or maybe L didn’t have the time to attend stupid parties and he wasn't not a stupid teen. He grimaced at the thought of L thinking of him as a stupid teen.

Light was getting swarmed with handshakes and congratulations; he had an automatic response of a fake smile and thank you. His family had brought so many gifts, the pile was getting bigger and bigger. Light was glad there were so many people around him right now, it kept Ryuzaki away.

Just as Light thought that, someone took hold of his arm.

“Hey, you look like you need saving.” Came Ryuzaki’s stupid calm and sweet voice. “Can I steal Light for a minute?” He asked everyone there. They laughed and let Ryuzaki take Light away.

“I didn't need saving. I was doing fine.”

“Of course, Light, I just wanted to talk to my fiancé.”

Ryuzaki had wound his arm in Light's arm. He stood close. Light still couldn’t smell anything other than cologne on him. Scent blockers again probably. Light wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He didn’t want to have to deal with a disgusting scent along with Ryuzaki’s personality but he had to admit it was a bit frustrating not knowing what your fiancé smelled like.

“I would have talked to you sooner if I could, but it was all so sudden and then I wasn’t allowed to meet you.” Ryuzaki told Light. He then let Light go and stood in front of him.

“It’s all right, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.” Light told him dismissively. They both knew it wasn’t up to Light.

“Why do you say that?” Ryuzaki asked in a calm voice, looking at Light.

“You know why.” Light looked at him. “I had to be married sooner or later. I can’t say no to my parents. And you never talked to me about it.” Light was angry.

“I know what you are saying Light, but when your father came to me, there was no point in making him wait any longer for my answer and I said yes. Then I realized I wouldn’t be able to talk to you. I assumed your parents would.” Ryuzaki explained his situation. Only half of it was true, L could have talked to Light if he wanted to, but he couldn’t risk hearing a no, or his plan would fail. And L knew Light would say no.

His explanation didn’t stop Light from being angry though. Light was trying to control himself. He wanted to cry.

“I can understand why you would be angry Light. I would be too.” Light wasn’t looking at Ryuzaki anymore.

“I am not angry.” He told him. “It was my parents wish. I would honour it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being angry. But please understand, I was in a tight situation myself.”

“I know.”

“Light?” Ryuzaki said. “Look at me.”

Light tried really hard not to look, his eyes were filled with tears he didn’t want Ryuzaki to see. Ryuzaki put his hand on Light’s shoulder. “Hey?” Ryuzaki’s voice was soft and welcoming. His touch on his shoulder beckoning Light. Light couldn’t resist anymore and he looked. He saw Ryuzaki’s same black eyes, which he saw the last time he met him. This time through a veil of unfallen tears. He blinked his eyes and they fell through. His hand felt heavy on Light’s shoulder. He felt gravity pulling him, not downward but forward. Ryuzaki’s hand moved up from his shoulder to his neck. He cupped Light’s cheek and wiped a tear away by his thumb.

Light wanted to step back. His face burned. He saw how hollow Ryuzaki’s eyes looked and he felt a hollowness inside him. He felt like something was missing. He wanted to know. Ryuzaki’s thumb was so close to his lips. And he still couldn’t smell anything. He wanted to know too. He wanted to know what Ryuzaki’s scent was like, so that he could pull away with disgust. Without it, he wanted to go closer. Ryuzaki looked lifeless again.

“You look dead.” Light said.

“What?”

Light again didn’t think before saying that. This has happened twice in Ryuzaki’s presence now. He needed to be more careful. Even if Light won’t admit it, he felt calmer. _He’s probably using alpha pheromones._ Light thought. But he couldn't smell anything, because of scent blocker pills, Light assumed. They are crazy expensive. And are considered a luxury item. It’s mainly meant for alphas. One pill works for about 3 days. It makes your body and pheromones scentless. Light resented Ryuzaki for that. _Why can’t I just smell him?_ It was agitating him. It’s unfair. Ryuzaki pulled his hand away.

“What’s wrong Light? You can say whatever you have on your mind.” Ryuzaki said. Light almost wanted to ask him after Ryuzaki told him to speak his mind but Light couldn’t ask something so personal. Even if he was his fiancé now.

“It’s nothing, I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Light saw Ryuzaki look at him carefully, like he was evaluating him. “I should be the one saying sorry.”

Light waited but no sorry came.

“Just forget it.” Light scoffed and started to walk away.

“Wait!” Ryuzaki said holding Light’s arm. “I am sorry. Let’s just start over. We will be married; we have to learn to live together.”

Light pulled his arm from Ryuzaki’s hold. He couldn’t take more of Ryuzaki’s touches. Light was afraid his omega instincts might want more. He thought about what Ryuzaki said. Light would gain nothing by not talking to Ryuzaki. If Light wants to beat L, he will have to go through him. It’s better if for now Light stays on his good side.

Also, Light noticed how Ryuzaki was too perceptive. He knew Light was angry even though Light didn’t particularly show anger.

“You are right.” Light said sighing.

It looked now as if they had both come to terms with this arrangement. Only on the surface, beneath it they both were on completely different pages. They went and talked to all the people present at the party. Light introducing Ryuzaki to his family. Even though they walked together, Light tried his best to keep his distance. Surprisingly, Ryuzaki did not try to touch Light the whole time give him space. Light appreciated that. A little while later, Ryuzaki stopped Light.

“I want to introduce you to my family. You already know Watari. But I don’t think you know anyone else.”

“All right.” Light said slowly.

Ryuzaki started walking with Light next to him. “I have two younger brothers. You might have already seen them around.”

As soon as Ryuzaki said that, Light had a feeling he knew which two people were Ryuzaki’s brothers.

Ryuzaki walked towards the really pale looking omega in all white and Light’s tried to not roll his eyes. _Of course, his brother would also be a freak._ He was as pale as Ryuzaki and Light could see Ryuzaki’s features on his face.

Light arranged his face in a smile.

“Light, meet Near, and Near, this is Light.” Ryuzaki said, gesturing towards both of them.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Light said greeting Near.

“The pleasure is mine.” Near replied shaking Light’s hand.

He looked so small and like a fragile little omega, but Light could see the intelligence in the eyes. His eyes were also hollow like Ryuzaki’s but in a different way. He seemed more disinterested in everything around him. He looked so young as well. And there was no scent. Light wondered why not? He sure looked like an omega. _What’s with having no scent in this family?_ He thought. It is considered good in a society for omegas to carry a scent, not too much that it was in your face, but just enough that people near you could smell you. Same was for alphas but some chose to hide it for being more polite or for whatever reason they deemed it necessary.

Light liked smelling people, maybe not the alphas so much but it gave you an idea of what that person was like. When you had a scent to attach to a face, it became easier to remember them.

All of Light’s thoughts were halted when the guy with the leather pants came near them. Light was hit with burning marshmallows. It was so intense for a second that Light wanted to scrunch his nose. But then it diluted.

“How many times do I have to tell you to wear scent blockers Mello?” Ryuzaki said.

 _Mellow? What an appropriate name._ Light thought. It wasn’t like Light found Mello’s scent bad, it was just intense for a few seconds.

“And how many times have I told you not to wear them?” Mello retorted.

Ryuzaki sighed and turned towards Light, “Light, this is Mello, my brother."

“Nice to meet you.” Light said to Mello.

Mello snorted. “Is it now? Why did you agree to marry my brother? You look like you can have better taste.” He looked at Light up and down.

“Mello, behave yourself.” Ryuzaki said sternly.

Light was speechless, it’s not like Light chose to do this. Ryuzaki didn’t talk to him first. Was Mello trying to mock him? Light felt anger climbing it’s way on his brain.

“I don’t know if someone wearing leather pants in an engagement party should be talking about taste.” Light said it very sweetly but the intent behind his words was clear as day.

“What the hell….”

Light saw Near looking at him and Mello very carefully. One thing was now clear to Light. Ryuzaki’s brothers did not know the full details of their marriage. They did not know that Ryuzaki did not talk to Light. Or this whole thing was a sham because L suspected him. After that little conversation, Ryuzaki excused himself and Light from there. “It’s almost time now.” He told Light.

After walking away from Near and Mello, Ryuzaki said, “Sorry about Mello Light, that’s just how he is.”

“It’s fine.” Light said. He didn’t want to let little things get to him.

It was almost night time now. Light’s family was in full swing of conversations and alcohol. But it was getting late now. His parents suggested that they leave and Light should now see his new place. And that they will handle the party. Everybody was getting really drunk anyway by this point.

“Your stuff should already be there Light; you will get used to the new place in no time.” His mother said to him, kissing his cheeks.

His father and his sister hugged him, saying their goodbyes. Light didn’t even know what to say. He smiled back at his family. Ryuzaki waited patiently besides him. His mother also went up to Ryuzaki to hug him and kissed him on the cheek. Light didn’t like the treatment Ryuzaki was getting from his family. He wanted to snicker in front of him when he blushed at his mother’s gesture. But it would be really inappropriate thing for an omega to do. So, he kept his lips sealed. He saw Ryuzaki look at him with narrowed eyes. He then raised an eyebrow at Light. Light made sure to keep his face completely blank of any emotion. He didn’t know what Ryuzaki was gesturing at.

Outside, he saw a car waiting for him and Ryuzaki, with Watari in the driver’s seat. His parents and sister had come outside to escort them. He smiled to them. But really, on the inside he felt like he was getting kidnapped and there’s nothing he could do about it.

He got in the car with Ryuzaki, he waved his final goodbyes to his family and then he was on his way to a place that’s unknown to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I know that took long but I was so busy. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Unknown Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a minor change in Chapter-6. I just established Mello's age, which is 18. Both Near and Mello are 18.

Light sat on the far end of the seat in the car, as far away from Ryuzaki as possible. He looked out the window as they neared their destination. Light didn’t know where they were going. He didn’t even know the name of the car they were in. Only that it looked expensive. And he bet it was. _How rich is he?_ Ryuzaki stayed quiet. He could feel Ryuzaki looking at him occasionally but Light paid him no mind. He didn’t want to have a conversation right now. He kept waiting for the second his peace would be shattered and Ryuzaki would talk but it never came. There was silence in the car. It wasn’t Ryuzaki who spoke or Light, it was Watari.

“So, how are you feeling Light? If you need anything you can tell Ryuzaki or me. You are family now so don’t be shy.”

“I am good, thank you Watari.” He replied politely but didn’t say anything else. He was tired and exhausted. He wanted to sleep. And maybe Watari could see that so he didn’t ask any more questions. Light was starting to fall asleep in the car, his head resting on the window sill. He had his arms wrapped around himself. He felt the deathnote that he had wrapped around in his waist. It was safe. And he would keep it that way. It was too tempting to sleep right there but he couldn’t risk falling asleep and have Ryuzaki find the deathnote accidently. So, he stayed awake. He was sure it was more than an hour now and they still kept going. When he was almost on the brink of sleep, he felt someone nudging him.

“Light? We are here.” Ryuzaki said.

Light opened his eyes; the car had stopped. He saw Ryuzaki looking at him. The space in the car felt too small. He got up from his sleeping position and sat up straighter.

“Right.” Light said.

He got out of the car not wanting to be in there any longer. He heard Ryuzaki getting out as well. They had parked in front of a large modern house. And large meant very large. He was sure his parents’ house wasn’t half the size of this. It had several floors. It was made of wood and glass. There were warm yellow lights flickering all around the house. Light assumed it was Ryuzaki’s house. To him it honestly felt a little overkill for two people to live in.

“This is it. I hope you like the house.” Ryuzaki said.

Light wanted to roll his eyes but he just nodded. What does it matter if Light liked the house or not? Light would live in a hut if that’s where Ryuzaki took him.

Watari took the car to park in the garage.

“Watari and I lived together but he told me he won’t anymore, he will come around though.” Ryuzaki told Light.

Light didn’t have the energy to form a reply so he just nodded and tried very poorly to stifle a yawn. Ryuzaki led the way and opened the front door. The house looked as good from the inside as the outside suggested. There was a faint smell of wood lingering in the air because of the new wooden furniture. It looked so cosy. Light’s omega part liked this place. He didn't expect it to be so warm and cosy. The whole house was filled with potted plants, fake and real, scattered throughout. He walked slowly taking in the living room, his eyes fell on the couch which was covered with soft warm blankets. He wanted to jump in there and go to sleep. But Ryuzaki kept walking and led them upstairs. Light saw all his luggage there which didn’t look like it had been tempered with but then again, he couldn't tell by looking at the outside.

“I think we should unpack tomorrow, for now you should just take out some clothes, shower and go to sleep. Oh, and this is our room.” Ryuzaki said pointing to a room right next to his luggage.

_Our room?_ Light thought miserably .

“Ok.” Light replied back.

“Are you hungry? Do you want food?” Ryuzaki asked. He was looking at Light with really evaluating eyes, like he did earlier. Now that Light was actually in Ryuzaki’s place, things felt very different, too intimate. He couldn’t keep eye contact.

“No, I am good.” 

“All right then.” Ryuzaki said.

He opened the door to their room and Light walked in. The room looked so inviting. Light was starting to get impressed with the interior designer of this house. Light’s omega instincts were loving every bit of this house. He wanted to now go for a house tour and not sleep. But his body didn’t agree and he yawned again.

“I need to go say good bye to Watari. He said he won’t be staying here.” Ryuzaki said.

Light nodded and Ryuzaki left the room. He saw this opportunity to do something about the deathnote on him. He checked to see if Ryuzaki was gone. He began to unwrap the burgundy fabric but then a thought suddenly struck in his mind. _What if there are cameras in the room?_ He didn’t know to what lengths Ryuzaki would go to. Who knew if he actually placed cameras in his own room? He couldn’t take the risk to reveal the deathnote. So, he first took his trolly bag with toiletries and casual clothes inside the room and opened it to see if someone had gone through his stuff.

At first glance Light saw that every item was placed right where he had packed it. But Light had attached a fine single thread on the zip of the bag, which would break if somebody opened it. And just as he thought, it was broken which meant someone had gone through it. And they had put everything in exactly the same place meaning they didn’t want Light to know. Light controlled his facial expressions; he knew this would happen. And this worked in Light’s favour. They had already gone through his stuff which means they probably won’t do it again. Light smirked internally.

He carefully unwrapped the burgundy fabric around his waist, keeping the deathnote inside of it. Luckily, the fabric concealed the deathnote easily. Once off of him, he folded the fabric with the deathnote, carefully not revealing anything and put it inside his bag, covering it with clothes. Then he took out his clothes and toiletries, zipped the bag and put it back in the pile of bags outside the room. All very calmly. He heard Ryuzaki coming back up the stairs. So, he rushed to shower.

He didn’t waste much time in the shower. He didn’t want Ryuzaki trying to “help” Light with moving his stuff while he was showering. Even though he knew it wouldn’t happen because he had already made someone check Light’s stuff but the paranoia was strong. One mistake and it would be over. And hiding the deathnote in a pile of clothes inside his bag wasn’t very smart and didn’t sound safe at all. Light made it his priority in his mind to first and foremost find a place for the deathnote, starting tomorrow. He couldn’t do much today even if he wanted to.

When he came back it was eerily quiet and Ryuzaki wasn’t in the room. Light felt more comfortable wearing grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. He dried his hairs with a towel and went outside the room to see what’s going on. His luggage was where he left it. Almost all the lights were turned off in the house. He could see Ryuzaki moving around downstairs into what looked like the kitchen. Light sighed. He threw the towel on one of the chairs in the room. He really didn’t care about manners right now. And he wanted to be as much of a pain as possible. He sat on the bed, it sunk down where he sat on it. His eyes felt heavy from sleep. The bed looked so inviting. But it felt wrong. It wasn’t his own. The room didn’t particularly smell like anything but fresh bedsheets and more wood. There definitely wasn’t any smell of an alpha. In fact, he didn’t smell any alpha anywhere. Which meant Ryuzaki had everything cleaned and had new things brought in. Light could at least appreciate that to some degree. But it didn’t help with his curiosity. He had thought that coming here would amend that. He expected the whole place to be filled with Ryuzaki’s scent. Disgusting or otherwise, he had the right to at least know.

And Light’s omega instincts really wanted to know. Light shook his head. He couldn't let mere instincts dictate what he did. Especially omega instincts. Because they wanted things Light would never even admit to. He wanted to sleep now, he got up and laid on the bed comfortably inside the covers. He didn’t know which side to take so he chose at random and took the left. He waited to see if Ryuzaki would come up. If he would say anything. But he was too snug inside the covers and exhaustion took over him. He couldn’t stay awake for long and fell asleep.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

When Light woke up the next morning, he felt disoriented. This wasn’t the place he was used to waking up in. The light from the windows were making it difficult for him to open his eyes, even with the curtains closed. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he saw that he was alone. He actually half expected to see Ryuzaki. Light had thought he wouldn’t leave him alone for a second. He frowned. His suspicions might be true. There might be cameras here. Light felt his skin crawl at that thought. He didn’t like the idea of someone watching him like that. But what else did he expect? He’s a suspect after all. Ryuzaki had never said it but he knew all the same. He felt the ring in his hand, it was a foreign feeling, he wasn’t used to it. It was heavy on his hand and on his mind.

He got out of bed, looked around the room, trying to get a sense of this new space. He opened drawers, wooden almirahs, all empty, except for a few white t-shirts and blue jeans. Light wasn’t even surprised seeing that was the only thing Ryuzaki wore. He saw the suit Ryuzaki wore at the engagement party neatly folded in there. So he did come here last night. Light wondered if he slept in the room.

He drew the curtains open, then opened the door of the room. He didn’t see Ryuzaki anywhere when he stepped outside. Without waiting he started taking his bags and started putting them in the room. When he had transferred all of them, he began opening them. And just like he had thought, every string was broken — on every single one of his bags. This now confirmed that someone definitely went through with his stuff. Keeping an eye on the bag with the deathnote he started putting his clothes into the drawers. He was glad he had so many clothes. He could easily hide the deathnote until he found a better place. He concealed the deathnote with all of his casual clothing, so he could have an excuse to check it if needed.

It took a while to put everything in their place. He had so many books and notebooks. He put his laptop on the empty desk there. Nobody came to disturb him. He heard no sounds. He wondered where Ryuzaki was. It was still morning. He finished moving his things quicker than he thought he would. Maybe Ryuzaki was giving him space to lull him into a false sense of security. But Light would never fall for that.

Light’s heard his stomach grumble. He was hungry. _Is t_ _he breakfast ready? Or am I supposed to make food?_ Light thought _._ It made him angry that he would have to make food for Ryuzaki. So, now was he going to make meals and clean the house like a good omega? He had other things to do. Like preparing for exams to get into a good university, think about his future and most important of all, ridding the world of filthy criminals. Light scoffed. He supressed his hunger and went to the shower. He would make Ryuzaki wait for so long that he would eat something by then. And Light wouldn’t have to do anything for him.

He took his time slowly brushing his teeth, he scrubbed his body, his face. He was sure he at least spent a good hour in there. He changed into fresh clothes inside the bathroom, normally he would have just walked into his room with a towel wrapped around him and changed there but this was Ryuzaki’s room, not his. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hairs were wet. His eyes fell on his ring, again. He had put it on the bathroom shelf. Even if it fit Light’s finger perfectly, it didn’t belong there. You weren’t supposed to take off your ring until your wedding vows were spoken. Tradition said that. His mother had reminded him. But Light felt so bitter towards it. He had taken it off. He was going to put it back again. But he was so busy not looking at the ring and thinking about food that he had left it there.

He finally went downstairs. He was again reminded of the cosiness of this place. He looked around, no clue as to where he should go. He heard sounds of someone typing at a keyboard and he headed to that room, assuming it was Ryuzaki. When he entered, he was greeted with the image of Ryuzaki weirdly sitting in his chair and typing furiously at his keyboard. The room was huge. It looked so different from the rest of the house. It was industrial, white marble and chairs, huge stacks of papers everywhere, Light counted three laptops, four computers and nine screens in front of which Ryuzaki was sitting, he saw loads of other equipment which he didn’t know the name of or use of. But Light’s attention was on the screens in front of Ryuzaki.

_Who the hell needs nine freaking screens?!!_

Ryuzaki had turned around and was looking at Light looking around. Light’s eyes stopped at him.

“Light, you are finally here. Your breakfast must have gone cold by now.”

“Oh.”

“I thought I will let you sleep and get some work done until then. I guess I should show you around.” Ryuzaki said getting up. Light didn’t say anything and stood at the door. They both got out of the room and Ryuzaki showed Light the general location of where everything was. There was another floor but they didn’t go there because it was empty. Ryuzaki stopped when he heard Light’s stomach growl.

“Let’s get you some food.” Ryuzaki said taking Light to the kitchen. “You can make something for yourself if you would like but the maid already came by and made a lot of food.” He put Light’s food in the microwave to warm it. “I never really learned cooking.”

Light sat in a chair on the small dining table. Ryuzaki looked at him from the kitchen. He was in clear sight. Light hadn’t said a word other than some ‘hmm’ and some light grunting. Ryuzaki stood by the microwave looking at Light like he was trying to decipher something again. He always looked like he was trying to figure something out when looking at Light. The silence between them wasn’t necessarily awkward but Light still felt it. He didn’t say anything and why should he? He had nothing to say. There was a beep from the microwave. Ryuzaki opened it, the smell of food was instantly in the air. And it smelled good. Ryuzaki brought the food to Light and put it in front of him. He sat on the opposite end of the table. It would have irked Light that Ryuzaki was sitting there watching him eat but he was too hungry to care.

Light finished the food in silence. He tried to analyse what Ryuzaki might want from him, what did he have in mind? He kept forgetting that he wanted Ryuzaki on his good side. It was still too early to ask about his work or L. And it would be suspicious. Maybe Light could try getting close to him? He was allowed to go closer. Light was his fiancé after all. It’s only natural and expected from Light. Any normal omega would do that. Ryuzaki might even fall for Light and decide Light couldn't be Kira. Light could have him wrapped around his finger. Light’s mood improved immensely thinking about that. He could give it a try. There was no harm in it. And he couldn't ignore Ryuzaki forever. He looked over at him directed dazzling smile at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki’s eyes grew wide.

“Thanks for the food.” Light said.

Ryuzaki was looking at Light like he was seeing him for the first time. He didn’t even look that impressed with Light’s dazzling smile. He seemed to consider what Light said before saying, “You are welcome.”

That pissed Light. _What’s wrong with him?_ Light never got reaction he wanted. He wanted to throw his omega charms at Ryuzaki but that would have to wait. He would wait for Ryuzaki to approach him. He maintained a small smile and looked at Ryuzaki sitting across the table.

“I wanted to talk about some things Light.” Ryuzaki said.

“All right.” Light was paying attention.

“Your dad told me you were preparing for college tests and you want to get into law.”

“Yeah, that’s about right.” Light was curious as to where this was going.

“I got you some books you will need and some other study materials that I think is important, they are in my office, it’s where I was sitting earlier.”

“Oh.” Light wasn’t expecting that.

“I have studied law intensively; I am a detective after all.” Ryuzaki smiled at that. “So, if you ever need help, you can ask anytime.”

“That’s…. very nice of you. Thanks.” Light was actually thankful, he really wanted to get in a good college.

“Let’s go to my office.” Ryuzaki got up from his chair and Light followed suit.

Once in, Ryuzaki gave Light the pile of books and notes.

“You can study here if you want or anywhere you like. If you want a study room, we can make one.”

“I think the living room would be fine.” Light said thinking about the soft sofas, blankets and fragrance of wood. “I think I will take these and sort my stuff out; I want to start studying as soon as possible.”

“All right.”

Light took the books in his arms and started leaving. He would study for his test and it will also be a good way to pass time waiting for Ryuzaki to make a move. When Light got to the door, Ryuzaki said, “Oh and Light, you don’t need to worry about trivial household things.”

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

L sat in his office. He had been looking at Light for quite some time now, sitting in the living room, studying. He had clear view of the laptop in front of Light. There was nothing on it but study websites. Ever since Light got here L was waiting to see if Light would do something, anything. Anything that could be a clue as to how Kira killed. He had placed cameras all over the house, even in their room, which is Light’s room because L had no intentions of inhabiting it yet.

L wanted to give Light some sort of privacy, if he could. Would it even be privacy though? It was all for the sake of catching Light in the act or finding some clue. But he had found nothing. He had Light’s bags checked, but there was nothing suspicious in them. Completely normal. He had watched Light sleep all night, then wake up, sort his things and there was still nothing. He left Light alone in hopes that he might do something. But he was wrong.

There were still criminals being killed the moment Light could possibly not be killing them. He had to find out how he did it. Certainly, there had to be some way that he killed someone. For the time being, Light’s actions left him innocent.

Not his scent though. After Light finished his food and he smiled at him, L smelled Light’s intentions. Whatever Light wanted, L wouldn't like it. He didn’t speak scent language. But he could tell a good intention apart from a sinister one. And Light was always trying to deceive him.

L also saw Light’s hand, without the ring. He had seen him take it off in the shower. He didn’t mind. He already knew Light didn’t care about being engaged to L. He thought Light will put it back on, for appearances sake. But he didn’t. He must have forgotten it. Maybe L would remind him. It was almost evening now. He had been watching him all day, keeping his distance. Maybe he should rile him a bit? It will be entertaining, watching Light panic or get a little angry. And it wasn't like L was having any success with his Kira investigation. Light was the only lead. Though lead might be the wrong word. L was certain Light was Kira. He still looked at other possible candidates, just for keeping the police involved.

He went upstairs, retrieved the ring from the bathroom shelf, and came back downstairs. He took some snacks from the kitchen and proceeded to go where Light was sitting.

“I brought snacks.” L said softly. Light looked up from his book. L took the seat next to Light on the sofa. “How is your studying going Light?”

To his surprise, Light was very happy. He expected more anger. But as soon as L approached him Light’s scent turned positive. Not an innocent positive but more of a opportunistic positive. _Was he waiting for me to talk to him?_ That appeared to be the only plausible cause for such a reaction.

“Yeah, the notes you gave were really helpful, thank you Ryuzaki.”

“Of course, you are welcome.” L reached out in his pocket and retrieved Light’s ring. “Oh and I think you forgot this.” He showed the ring to Light holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

Light panicked instantly. L could smell worry, concern, apprehension and a state of panic. As much as L liked to disconcert Light, the amount of fear Light felt made L stop in his tracks and his instincts urged him to comfort Light.

“Oh…oh I…I must have left it in the bathroom. I swear I didn’t mean to. It’s…it’s just, my hands were itchy, really…”

“It’s fine Light, here I will put it back on.” L said it as nonchalantly as he could. He really didn’t care about something so trivial, but he knew that some people did. Even if Light was Kira, L was still human. There was something about Light, his eyes, his scent, his voice, that every part of L liked.

So, he took Light’s hands in his own. He smelled Light get nervous. He put the ring on. L liked the nervousness. It appealed to a more instinctual part of him. But it was soon gone and Light was back to being Light.


	9. NEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Near, so if you don't want to read about it, you can skip it. But I think I will write more about Near and Mello in the future.

Scentless. That’s what Near was used to. That’s what everyone said. Even he couldn’t smell himself. If there was any smell on him, it was in the clothes he wore and the shampoos he used. At least he never had to worry about being sweaty. People often assumed he took scent blocker pills. He did not. Nobody bothered him about it though. They already thought he was weird. Having no scent was just another addition to his “weirdness”. He was glad for that title because he never had to explain himself. He often wondered if there was something wrong with him. He was fit mentally, he knew that. Maybe biologically? But the doctors never found anything wrong.

Near didn’t care. He would've been fine if it wasn't for that one person.

Near had known Mello for a long time now. Ever since they were kids. Mello didn’t like him back then — Mello didn’t like him now. And he had made it clear repeatedly. It was ok until they presented. Mello presented before Near. And to no one’s surprise, he was an alpha. Near had smelled him afterwards and the only thing he thought was that he had never smelled anything more wonderful. Mello smelled like burning campfire, like the color of his hairs mixed with charred marshmallows.

Mello was so proud that he was an alpha like L. He got even bossier than usual after that. It gushed out of his every pore. He was the textbook definition of an alpha. He always threw his scent around carelessly. But Near wasn’t about to complain. Mello’s scent was like a blessing in Near’s monochromatic life of crime solving and studying. He will never say that to Mello though. And in his 18 years of life – he never did. He and Mello were the same age. But he was a late bloomer. Everyone mistook he was sick when he presented because there was no omega scent accompanying him. The only reason they found out was because Mello kept shouting at everyone to get Near’s repugnant scent away from him.

Ever since he presented Mello always went out of his way to tell him how his scent was nauseating, rotten and vile. He wished he could say the same to Mello. If Mello’s scent was alluring before, now it was downright bewitching. It was galvanic. The only thing that kept Near at bay was Mello’s harsh words. And saying harsh was a severe understatement. Near was used to the treatment he got from Mello. That still didn't make it any less agonizing.

It didn’t end there though. It was only the onset of a perennial anguish that Near suffered. In the beginning, Mello shouted at him, pushed him around a little and called him names. He called him a robot, a freak — emotionless. Because he never showed what he truly felt. He had trained himself to keep his face expressionless. The less the people knew what you were thinking, the better. And it worked.

But not with Mello. He always knew what Near was thinking or more precisely, feeling. He had to learn to control his emotions along with his expressions. It wasn't easy. Mello attacked him with his scent every day. And every day Near fought to not give in. Mello’s scent demanded submission like when lungs demand oxygen if you don’t breathe. Mello wanted Near under him. And Near wanted him as an equal. So, he never gave in. He knew if he submitted, Mello would never respect him. The need for Mello’s respect always won in the end and he never gave in to the scent that beckoned him to obey.

He had built an emotional wall. And it kept Mello outside. Mello’s bullying changed with time but never got less intense. He didn’t push him around anymore. He shouted less. But he still commented on Near’s scent whenever he could. He never listened to or valued any opinion he had to share about any case or situation. He actively avoided Near and wasted no opportunity showing his disdain.

Even after years of constraint on Near’s part, his resolve sometimes slipped through. He would steal some moments for himself when Mello wasn't seething with rage — calm and lost in work. His scent would reach his lungs and when he breathed out, his longing would manage to fall out with it.

At moments like this, Mello would look up at him. Near would try to look away hastily. But it wouldn’t matter because Mello would look at him like he knew. Fortunately for Near, Mello never voiced his opinions on this matter. He didn’t know to what extent Mello knew or what he knew. The only way to find out would be to ask Mello himself. But that was just asking to be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of an inspiration and I decided to write this.  
> Please tell me if I should do this sort of thing or do you want to read exclusively about Light and L?  
> I do already have something in mind so do let me know!  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Intoxicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So scent is like a big deal in this universe. And that’s why it really matters to Light. Light is going to feel some weird things when he finally smells L. It was so much fun writing it.

It’s been two weeks since Light and Ryuzaki got engaged. Light was sure he screwed up. But Ryuzaki didn’t say anything. He didn’t even ask why Light took it off in the first place. Well, Light was not going to take it off now, no matter what. These kind of rituals or traditions could be a big deal for some people. But it looked like it didn’t matter to Ryuzaki.

Light was starting to get the impression that _he_ didn’t matter to Ryuzaki. Because in the two weeks, he only approached Light when needed. He never came into their room. He didn’t sleep there. Not that Light didn’t appreciate that. Though Light wasn’t sure Ryuzaki slept. And he was always eating some kind of sweets or dessert. He paid Light no mind. All day he stayed hoarded inside his office. The only time he came out was when Light asked to go for a walk. Even then he didn’t say anything. Occasionally he would stare at Light but that was about it. He didn’t know if Ryuzaki was that awkward and anti-social, because he did get that impression or he was avoiding Light.

Moreover, there was no scent to be found anywhere. It frustrated Light to his core. They would be announced married and Light wouldn’t even know his husband’s scent. Light wanted to laugh. What sort of pathetic omega didn’t know their alpha’s scent? The thing was, Light didn’t know if Ryuzaki was doing this deliberately or not.

When Light woke up the next morning he expected nothing. The same boring thing again today. He sat up in his bed and took a deep breath. And sighed. It smelled like strawberries. Why did it smell like strawberries? _Did Ryuzaki put strawberries in the room?_ He looked around still sleepy but saw nothing. But since when strawberries started smelling this good? The smell was very faint. But it was there. Maybe their maid was baking something with strawberries? It definitely smelled like baking. He took another deep breath and smiled at the thought of tasty breakfast. He got out of the bed and only then he noticed that the smell was coming from the bathroom. Which was weird. _Did Ryuzaki put strawberries in the bathroom? Why would he do that?_ Ryuzaki was a weirdo, so you couldn't rule anything out. Light entered the bathroom and looked around. It was huge; it was equal to Light’s old room. But he didn’t see any strawberries. But the fragrance was definitely coming from in here. He felt agitated. He really wanted to find these high-quality strawberries and dunno... shove his face in them?? Who knew strawberries could smell this good? It wasn’t common that something appealed to Light’s omega nose. He looked around some more. There was Ryuzaki’s t-shirt in the laundry bag, which was normal. Every few days he saw Ryuzaki’s clothes in there.

_Did he accidentally dump strawberries there with his clothes?_ It wasn’t a stretch. Ryuzaki was always eating something sweet. If he found strawberries in there, he would be curious to know how Ryuzaki _actually_ managed to do it. But when he looked, he found nothing but a white t-shirt.

The scent registered slow. It was coming off of the t-shirt that Light was holding. The scent was stronger now. Light had the urge to bury his face in the t-shirt. He opened his eyes, he didn’t know when he had closed them. He didn’t even know that he had already acted on his urge. His nose was buried in the scent of strawberries. This close now he could actually smell the alpha pheromones. He took deep breaths. Trying to calm his heart climbing up his throat. He felt disoriented. It’s like he was suddenly drunk in an instant and he just became nonplussed. His knuckles turned white holding the t-shirt with such force. He realized what he was doing after a minute. Ryuzaki won’t know about this right? _Surely he doesn’t have cameras in the bathroom?_ Light hoped.

He tried to put the t-shirt down, he really did. If Ryuzaki came in right now, Light would have no answers. It might not look like Light was restraining himself but he was. He wanted to rub the scent on his neck, on his wrists and all over himself and his bed. Thanks to a rational part of his brain, he held that urge in. He had to focus on not doing that. He knew if he stopped caring, that was what he would be doing. But he couldn't have that. He wouldn't be able to face Ryuzaki if one morning he appeared with his scent all over him. Not to mention, how creepy it would be.

The only way he could think straight was if he stopped breathing. He didn’t really want to. It smelled heavenly. He never wanted it to stop. He took another deep breath, stopped his breath and immediately threw the t-shirt in the washing machine and turned it on. Now without the scent in his face, he could think. He wasted no time quickly brushing his teeth and taking a shower, focusing on other scents like his coconut shampoo and peppermint toothpaste. He got out of the bathroom in record time. He could still smell faint strawberries everywhere.

This was not what he imagined it would be like. He had thought he would probably find the scent mildly nice maybe during heats, mostly infuriating and most of all disgusting because of the alpha pheromones. He didn’t expect strawberries. What alpha smelled like strawberries? And so good too. Light couldn’t get over the fact that it smelled so pleasant. He didn’t have any words in his head except ‘so good, so good’ on repeat. Is that why he hid his scent because he smelled like strawberries? It sure didn’t sound intimidating on paper. Or was it just to save everyone from getting intoxicated? Whatever the reason, Light agreed because he didn’t want to smell it again. He didn’t want to do anything with something that made him lose control in anyway. Was it even possible for someone to smell this desirable? Light had never come across such an addicting scent.

He hoped when he went downstairs, he wouldn’t smell more strawberries. He hoped Ryuzaki returned to his old ways and had taken a scent blocker pill. But of course not, he saw Ryuzaki in the kitchen making a sandwich, dripping with the scent of strawberries, Light scrunched his nose. The scent was only mild. But that was enough. Sometimes even mild can be too much. He wanted to go up to Ryuzaki and put his face in the scent glands on his neck. _There’s no way I can deal with this and still have my integrity intact in the end ._

Light walked slowly towards the kitchen. He made a mental note in his head to not do or say anything stupid or impulsive. Ryuzaki had his back turned to him. The closer Light was getting, the scent of strawberries was getting exponentially stronger. And it was worse, much worse. This scent was directly coming from the source. Not from a secondary source like the t-shirt. Light could smell other details that he didn’t before. He decided to stop a safe distance away, not too close but not too far. Unknown to him he had started taking subtle deep breathes, analysing the details. He noticed that the scent was complex, like it had layers. Or notes. He hadn’t thought a scent could have this much detail. It was fruity, predominantly strawberries but it was a weird sort of fruitiness. There were hints of citrus and vanilla. Honeysuckle and freesia. They were so complimentary. Never overpowering. Like Ryuzaki had tamed them. He wanted to laugh. How could someone tame a scent? That was the weirdest thing he ever thought.

But it made sense. It was almost alcoholic. Light didn’t drink but he had tasted sake on many occasions. It was like someone had extracted oils from the flowers, juice from the fruits and was mixing it with some form of alcohol, unknown to him with an unknown process. And made... strawberry wine? Light wanted to drink it. It was like the forbidden fruit, the pandora’s box. He didn’t want to admit but it really made him want to give in. It was like a very faint nudge to submit. Like he really should by now, like a good omega.

“Light?” Ryuzaki’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “You spaced out.” He was facing him.

“Oh. Yeah.” Light had no better response. He got lost in the scent a little too much for his liking. He asked himself if it was a good thing that Ryuzaki’s voice pulled him out of it or not. Because Light could swear Ryuzaki’s voice had changed. It travelled on the veil of his scent and it was much sweeter and guttural. Gruff and gravelly. Like water hitting the stones on a shore somewhere. And Light felt it reverberate right in the middle of his chest.

He was now drunk and vibrating. He had the urge to laugh again. _Drunk and vibrating?_ His brain really had stopped functioning. A small smile formed on his lips. And Ryuzaki looked evidently confused.

“You seem happy.” Ryuzaki stated.

Light wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. His smile changed into a more serious expression as he looked at Ryuzak. Everything was distracting. And Light was now furious.

“Light?” Ryuzaki said again.

“Breakfast?” Light asked focusing on the sandwich in front of Ryuzaki.

“Yeah, I thought I would try something.”

“Hmm.”

Light tried to act normal but he knew Ryuzaki had already caught up that something was different, if the looks he was giving him were anything to go by. They ate their breakfast in silence. Light didn’t dare look at Ryuzaki again but he could feel his eyes on him every now and then.

When they finished Light thought, he would finally have some space to breathe. But Ryuzaki unlike everyday did not go to his office but took his laptop and sat with Light in the living room. Light felt himself scowl. He wanted to get some studying done without getting distracted.

When Light was studying or at least trying to, he saw Ryuzaki looking ever so intently at what he was doing. Light wanted to snap at him. The aroma of strawberries was distracting enough. At least Light got slightly used to it, now that the original shock was gone. But he wouldn’t say he was invulnerable. Slight coaxing of scent on Ryuzaki’s part and he would be helpless. Light didn’t want to believe that. He wanted to prove to himself that that’s not the case but he didn’t want to test and see if it’s true either.

It didn’t matter what Light wanted though. His patience was tested again and again. The scent never left his mind or his lungs. But he somehow managed to go through the entire day with Ryuzaki in tow.

It was only at night after dinner that Light started getting a little too caught up by Ryuzaki’s scent. It was the first time that Ryuzaki had actually come to _their_ room at night for sleeping. Light tried not to show any shock when Ryuzaki casually walked into the room like he owned the space. Which he did. But it was also Light’s space now. Light sat on the bed reading a book when Ryuzaki got inside the covers on one side of the bed, facing away from Light. Light was so dumbfounded; he couldn’t think of commenting anything. He watched the whole ordeal with his mouth open. He wondered where this new behaviour from Ryuzaki was coming from.

Light decided to give his mind some rest and go to sleep. He closed his book, put it aside and turned off the table lamp. Weirdly, in the darkness he could feel Ryuzaki’s presence more. He wondered if he fell asleep already. This was the first time Light had seen him sleep. He sighed and put as much distance between them as physically possible. But Ryuzaki’s scent was onto him again. It felt much more potent now. Light wondered if he was just imagining it. Or if it was some kind of placebo effect because his mind thought Ryuzaki was much closer than he actually was.

The scent was making him heavy-headed which was helping him fall asleep. But his stupor was interrupted when his heartrate started gaining speed because the scent of strawberries was getting stronger. Light’s eyes flew open. He exhaled loudly. Ryuzaki’s scent was hovering over him. He made a sudden jerky movement thinking Ryuzaki was actually hovering above him. But he wasn’t. Light looked and saw Ryuzaki on the far end of the bed, seemingly asleep. He felt stupid. He blamed his erratic heartrate and motions on his omegan instincts because of an alpha invading his space. It didn’t feel that way. But Light was determined on making it so. His urges were getting stronger. Sweat was breaking out on his temple. Now that there was nothing to distract himself with, Light felt his sole focus on the heavy intoxicating scent. It was making him bubbly.

And he could swear he kept feeling a faint nudging whisper to submit. He didn’t act on it. It was too weak to force him but still persistent. Light wasn’t even sure if he heard something. It was a nudge in his body.

He was trying hard to not move in his urge to go closer, to smell from closer. He kept twisting and turning. Ryuzaki didn’t move an inch. Like a dead body. Even Light could’t answer why he kept thinking of Ryuzaki like a ghost, like an immovable object, ever present and ever eternal.

Keeping his thoughts at bay was proving to be more difficult by the second. He imagined biting and nibbling. Burying himself in the deep scent. He wanted to rub himself all over Ryuzaki. He was starting to forget who Ryuzaki was. He wanted to rub his chest on Ryuzaki’s t-shirt, sitting on top of him. He wanted to sit on his leg and grind...

At this Light sat up. Enough was enough. He felt like running in the opposite direction of Ryuzaki and never looking back. He was sweating all over now and was feeling embarrassingly horny. Light got out of bed, hoping to gods that he won’t wake Ryuzaki up. He went to the room balcony for much needed air. He wasn’t suffocating inside; he was taking in too much air.

He stood outside for probably an hour, leaning against the railing. Taking deep cold breaths of the night air. He still couldn’t escape Ryuzaki’s scent but at least it was better here than the inferno the room had become. He was getting cold. And he wanted to sleep. But he still couldn’t bring himself to go inside. He didn’t want to feel the onslaught of urges squishing his anger to nothingness. Here he at least felt the anger he always had against Ryuzaki.

A few moments past, he again felt the hovering feeling of Ryuzaki’s scent he did inside. He chalked it up to fragments made up by his mind and stood there, eyes closed.

“What are you doing here Light?” Ryuzaki’s voice came like a shock into his system, making him twitch. With him also came his heady scent. Once again, an onslaught of strawberries. Death by strawberries. How pitiful and hilarious.

But Light wasn’t in the mood for laughing. He looked Ryuzaki in his hollow eyes. And with poison dripping from his tone, he said, “What’s it to you?”

Ryuzaki didn’t seem even a little bit shocked by this turn of events. He tilted his head and casually said like Light’s voice wasn’t like venom, “You are my fiancé.”

Light’s anger neared the surface, his mind foggy with Ryuzaki’s scent. He fisted his hands in Ryuzaki’s t-shirt and pushed him into the nearest wall, hard. His anger now visible on his face. Ryuzaki didn’t even look a little phased.

“What do you think you _own_ me?” Light said in a low and dangerous tone. Now nearer to Ryuzaki than he has been all night. Strawberry scent hitting him with such force. Light realized it was a mistake to push Ryuzaki like that, he brought himself closer unintentionally. It was also possible he created this excuse to push himself and do what he really wanted to do. He couldn't really tell. But he wasn't going back now that he had done it.

“I never said that Light.” Ryuzaki replied, voice smooth. Light was angry. He knew Ryuzaki was doing something.. He has never heard of being this affected by scent alone. He unconsciously inched closer to Ryuzaki, body flush against him and hands fisted in his t-shirt. Ryuzaki stood there looking at him carefully, face blank, unaffected.

Light didn’t like that. He moved on his own, taking Ryuzaki’s lower lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to hurt and then let go. Light also regretted doing that because this little stunt had more effect on Light than Ryuzaki. His heart was on the verge of exploding. Light couldn’t even look at Ryuzaki’s reaction because he had buried his face in Ryuzaki’s neck. Ryuzaki’s hands finally were onto him, sitting on his back, tightly holding him in place.

Light’s not sure what happened after that. He was too busy inhaling his scent. The next thing he noticed was that he was being put on the bed with Ryuzaki’s voice telling him to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the scent of real strawberries (also mangoes) so I thought L should smell like that and it kind of made sense that L would smell like strawberries.
> 
> And yes I know this is a very late update but I was busy making project for my final semester at college. Forgive me for making you wait. I also wasn't happy with some parts of the story. So I also got a little stuck as to what to do about them. I also didn't know how to progress the story. Ya so lots of problems.
> 
> Also, poor Light. hehe
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Your Move

L had to admit, he wasn’t expecting _that_. But then again, he knew he was pushing it. He had noticed a certain agitation in Light whenever he was around. L tried to decipher it. The moment Light entered the house, he looked like he was always on the lookout for something. It was almost…wistful. He couldn’t figure it out. At first, he thought it was something related to Kira. But he soon detracted that theory. It was more instinctual. When Light came down for breakfast yesterday, it all made sense. It clicked into place like the last flip of a Rubik’s cube. Something so simple in hindsight but almost impossible to figure out without the right clues.

How could he not realize? He attributed his obliviousness to years of anti-social behaviour and no social life or skills whatsoever. Especially when it came to omegas. It was a good spur of the moment decision he made to not take his pills anymore. He figured he had to live with Light for a while, so he might as well be himself. He didn’t expect the wildcard.

He did not expect Light to be this affected. He should have expected something with what Watari had said. But he did not exactly take it seriously. He had planned to keep an eye on Light from far away for a little more. But his curiosity won and he decided to instead stick to Light the whole day. He did keep his scent to a minimum because he didn’t want to shock Light. Light didn’t say a word to him the whole day. And his scent kept being passive-aggressive with a hint of desire. But for the most part, Light focused more on his own work.

L’s opportunity came late at night. He wanted to see how much he could affect Light. And the short answer is: _a lot_. He could feel how Light was barely holding himself. L had to give credit to Light’s self-constraint. When Light left the room, L let him have his space. After a while of waiting, he got worried that Light had no plan of coming back inside and would rather spend the night on a cold balcony. So, he got up to usher him inside and stop the experimenting for now. He saw Light leaning against the balcony, with a serene expression. His golden-brown hairs moving lightly in the air. He really was beautiful. He expected Light to question him or ignore him. Instead he was greeted with anger, which wasn’t surprising. But what he hadn’t expected was Light pushing him into a wall. He was clearly displeased with L. Which had led to him biting L’s lower lip. His scent had slowly changed from charred burning coffee to something freshly grounded and inviting. It was enticing.

But L wasn’t one to give into his urges. He concluded Light wasn’t either. Light had still given in, albeit in his own way. If L couldn’t smell the restraint Light was showing, he wouldn’t have known anyone being capable of it. L had his worries that Light would be able to tell his emotions but that had been dissipated in the morning. He concluded that if he could tell Light’s emotions there must be a counter part where Light can also see something in L that others can’t. Unfortunately for Light, it wasn’t in his favour. L almost felt bad for Light for having this kind of advantage over him. But Light’s also Kira who has a far bigger advantage in L’s opinion.

The Kira investigation with the police was going nowhere. The only interesting tidbit of new information was that no new criminals were dying. To confirm his theory, L had made the profile of several high-profile criminal’s public, who were kept off the record. There was no way Kira would let them go. But none of them died.

In conjunction with keeping an eye on Light and the new pattern of killing, the only possible explanation for his lack of proof against Light was that he was simply not using whatever power he has. (He’s using the term power here very loosely.) And he has somehow predetermined the death of several known criminals. Was it possible that the killings were not predetermined and Light had just learned the names and faces of hundreds of criminals and was killing them right under his nose? Yes. A very unlikely yes. So much so that L didn’t even consider it. He was sure Light wasn’t killing anyone or he would have known, he would have smelled something, anything. He pondered how many criminals would die until Light runs out of them. He didn’t have enough information to make any sort of prediction. And he didn’t want to wait until all prisons cleared out. It was time to make his move.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

In the early morning, L sat patiently in his makeshift office, waiting for Light to come downstairs, who was wallowing upstairs since he woke up. L had spent the night working on other cases that required his attention, after putting Light on the bed, who was already half asleep by then. It gave L plenty of time to discuss some matters with the Japanese Task Force and Chief Yagami. Today he would finally be able to go to the actual office designated to the Task Force. He had taken two weeks to work from home in order to “spend time” with Light, which was just an excuse to catch Light red-handed. Everyone had agreed happily. It’s not like they were making bounding successes with the investigation.

L was looking at a case file on which Near was working when his computer made a soft beep, telling him someone is coming towards his office. He saw Light in the cameras and closed them with the flick of a button. He heard soft knocks on the door moments later.

“Come in.” L said.

The door opened, revealing a frazzled looking Light. He stood in the doorway, looking at L.

“Are you busy?” Light asked.

“No, come in Light. I have something to tell you anyways.”

L watched as Light came inside, not looking at L but at the room carefully. He slowly took a seat on one of the many chairs present there. His gaze came back to rest on L. He sighed, gaze shifting on the floor, getting ready to say something.

If L couldn’t already smell the guilt and shame, he would have easily seen it. Last night must not have been good for Light’s ego. L was starting to understand Light a tiny bit more. After all, he was similar to Light in many ways.

“I wanted to apologize for last night. I-I shouldn’t have done that. I am sorry. I overstepped.” Light mumbled, looking at L expectantly for an answer.

“It’s all right Light, I am also not very forthcoming with you, so I wish to change that.”

Light looked at L like he was waiting for something more to be said.

“That’s it? You are not gonna say something? Or talk about it?” Light asked, surprised.

“I don’t have anything to say about it but if you wish to talk then I will. But as I said I do have something important to ask of you.” L answered.

“Ask me what?” Light was wary.

“As you are aware, I am in Japan to help the Japanese Task Force. And I have been helping them from here.” L gestured to the room. “But this isn’t my actual office. This was just temporary. I want to get back to working with the Task Force directly. So, I will be going to the headquarters today.” L continued.

Light listened, his shoulders tense.

“As you are also studying law and have previously solved cases. Would you like to work with us on the Kira investigation?” L asked.

Light’s eyes went wide, his burrows furrowed. L smelled his apprehension and suspicion. Light slowly nodded.

“I would love to. I want to see Kira brought to justice. I am grateful that you chose to include me.” _Lies_ , L thought. After a beat Light added. “Is L also working with us directly?”

L was impressed by how much Light kept his voice even. Of course, Light would want to get to L. This would work in L’s favour fantastically.

“Yes, but not through the Task Force. Through me. He sent me here after all.” L gave a small smile at that. He felt Light’s desperation for answers, his scent like cocoa. Answers L won’t give.

Light wanted to ask so many questions about L. But he kept his questions to himself.

“So, will I be going to the headquarters with you or not?” Light asked, still apprehensive.

“Yes, it will be easier that way. We will leave in an hour.”

“I will get ready then and grab some breakfast.” Light said standing up. “And I am honestly sorry about yesterday Ryuzaki. It won’t happen again.”

L saw some semblance of truth in that statement.

“Don’t worry about it Light.”

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

Light got ready quickly. He showered, ate his breakfast and was standing in the living room, ready about 5 minutes early. He was wearing a black half-sleeved t-shirt which hugged his frame and loose khaki pants with white sneakers. He had his notebooks and laptop to study if he got the time.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked over to see Ryuzaki coming down in the same white t-shirt and blue pants. Though he could tell it was a new pair. It infuriated him that Ryuzaki wouldn’t even bother to wear any other clothes.

Ryuzaki’s scent had stayed mild since morning. Light remembered with shame what happened last night and how he lost control of his anger. He had thought it would be Ryuzaki doing something like that. Not him. Never him in a million years. He felt guilty of trespassing someone’s personal space even though he suspected that Ryuzaki was the one to blame.

Light saw Ryuzaki’s gaze flicker over his shoulders and neck, which erupted goose-bumps over his arms. He entirely blamed it on the events of last night.

They both headed over to the car, parked outside the house. Watari greeted them once they sat in the car. Light felt a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. He shouldn’t feel nervous. He knew Ryuzaki has no proof against him. He should be excited. Now that he will be directly involved, he could keep a close eye on what’s going on and maybe find out more about L.

He is aware that the only reason Ryuzaki is doing this is to make him slip, put him under conditions to make him reveal he’s Kira. Ryuzaki would be a fool if he thinks for a second that he can get Light with that alone. There’s no doubt that L is closely involved. He will have to get to L before L can get to him.

They drive for about 15 minutes before coming to a stop in front of a huge building. Watari leads the way as they enter, passing many security checks. The building was pristine, from inside and outside. Again, Light was left to wonder about how much money Ryuzaki had and how much government funded for the Kira investigation.

They stepped into an elevator, walking in comfortable silence, which did nothing to calm Light’s nerves. Watari left on the first floor.

“Everyone works on the second floor.” L told Light. It was the first line Ryuzaki had muttered to Light since their discussion this morning. Light nodded his head in acknowledgement. The elevator ride to second floor ended quickly and Light released a breath he was holding. Being in enclosed spaces with Ryuzaki was the last thing he wanted to do.

Light was greeted with the sight of his father and four other men. He felt relieved to see his father again. He had talked to his mother a few days ago and she had told him how much he was overworking himself on the Kira case.

“Light!” His father gushed. “It’s so good to see you.” He came over to Light and pulled his son in a short hug.

“It’s good to see you too dad.” Light muttered softly, now at more ease.

“Ryuzaki, welcome back son.” His father said to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki gave him a small smile. “Let’s introduce Light to all the members.”

Light put his bag down on a table and glanced at the four men. They introduced themselves as Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda and Hirokazu Ukita. He could tell from their scents that Aizawa and Mogi were alphas and Matsuda and Ukita were betas.

Light smiled and greeted them, ready to start working. After they briefed him with the case, which wasn’t much because they had found nothing, he took his bag to an empty desk with a computer and started looking for possible suspects. The said seat was directly adjacent to Ryuzaki’s. So, that was something to look forward to the entire day. He knew he wouldn’t find anything but he still had a profile. He tried his best as to not be suspicious.

Ryuzaki kept a close eye on Light. Asking him questions. Asking for feedback and theories which Light knew he didn’t need.

“What do you think of this new pattern of killings Light?” Ryuzaki, once again inquired.

“For some reason Kira isn’t killing new criminals, I think either he’s waiting or he can’t. We know he can kill with just a name and a face. It’s also possible he can determine the time of death and these deaths were pre-determined when he could kill.” Light answered Ryuzaki.

The whole room had turned toward them, stopping what they were doing.

“Wow that’s exactly what Ryuzaki had said!” Matsuda exclaimed.

“Did you deduce all that by yourself Light?” Aizawa asked Light, sceptical.

“It’s the most logical analogy, unless there is some information we are missing.” Light said.

Ryuzaki was looking at Light in the strangest of ways, his eyes not leaving Light’s face. Light was beginning to fidget under his stare when Ryuzaki spoke, “That was a good deduction Light. I expected no less from Chief Yagami’s son.”

Light tried not to let the praise get to him or make him feel good because Ryuzaki said it. His father peered over him with pride. He inevitably felt like a cheat. He knew he could deduce that even if he wasn’t Kira. But he didn’t feel as good as he would have otherwise.

When unsurprisingly he got nowhere in his research, he decided to study for his test instead. He’s just there to help after all. And there is simply no reason for him to worry about. He wondered if he was wrong and Ryuzaki didn’t suspect him as much as he thought he did. Still he couldn’t relax around him. He had checked Light’s bags, there were probably cameras in the house and Light fit the profile. Light pondered why he had such nagging doubts about Ryuzaki. But something about him was too fishy. Frankly, he didn’t care as long as he could get to L. He just had to be patient.

They wrapped up the day incredibly late. The sky had gone dark outside. His father told them to come to dinner tomorrow. He dutifully accepted.

Watari drove him and Ryuzaki back, occasionally making small talk with Light. Light liked Watari. His presence always made him calm. He left once he dropped them off to their house.

Light felt incredibly sleepy. Ryuzaki’s scent had been around him all day and he swore his t-shirt smelled like him. As if it had clung to him. Ryuzaki’s scent could easily be compared to a lullaby when Light felt sleepy. Ryuzaki asked Light if he wanted food even though they had already eaten at the headquarters. Light politely declined. And made a beeline to the bedroom instead. After last night’s events he needed to catch up on his sleep. If he wanted to outsmart L.

He quickly showered, changed his clothes and got in the bed. He assumed after a while that Ryuzaki was not going to come in here to sleep. But after a few moments the door opened, he kept his eyes shut as the light was turned on, pretending to be asleep. He felt the bed dip when Ryuzaki climbed in. Ryuzaki’s scent had become a constant. Not flickering to incredible lengths like yesterday. What happened last night felt so far away now, like it was impossible to repeat.

Even after trying desperately to not think of Ryuzaki’s scent, his mind kept thinking of how good it smells and how good it feels. He had almost kissed Ryuzaki. An enemy. He remembered how he had lost all control. He had questions as to how that could be. In that moment, he remembered wanting nothing more.

He hated the quiet of the room. He hated that it felt intimate. And he hated Ryuzaki’s scent over him, draped like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I swear this story IS going somewhere. It’s just going to take time. I didn’t realize how much of a slow burn this is. I hope it doesn’t get boring. This is my first time writing something and I am really trying my best.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think. I have a feeling this fic is going to get lengthier and lengthier.
> 
> And thank you for all the comments!!


	12. Hide Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet down in the comments section. Thank you so much. It means a lot.  
> And guys I think Light’s “accidents” might not be so accidental. Hehe.

Light woke up to the feeling of invisible eyes watching him. The prickling over his neck filled him with trepidation. His t-shirt was damp with sweat. His eyes flicked towards the drawers where he kept his deathnote. His nightmare felt like a wake-up call. The details had already started to fade. But he distinctly remembered seeing Ryuzaki’s face as he had shown Light the deathnote and had told him he knows his secret. He had said Light was so foolish to think he could hide something like that, that L knows. And that he would be executed.

Light remembered the panic in his dream. He felt so relieved after waking up. Light was often meticulous enough that he didn’t panic unnecessarily. But his situation right now wasn’t ideal. Fortunately, Ryuzaki wasn’t in the room to watch Light panic, at least not in person.

It had Light reeling. He had been so distracted lately that he had stopped doing anything he normally would have done. He needed to get his head back in the game. He couldn’t wait for Ryuzaki to trust him or miraculously find an opening to get close to L. He would have to force L to come forward

Today was fortunate, as it was Sunday, meaning they wouldn’t go to the headquarters. Unsurprisingly, people needed breaks from work and stress. Light was determined to find at least one of the cameras Ryuzaki had put all over the house. Light was certain. And if he’s wrong, he wouldn’t find anything would he? That would even solve half of his problems. Light never consciously sought out the cameras, lest he accidently looked at one directly and gave himself away. But he was confident that he knew their general location.

Hiding cameras and finding hidden cameras is a skill needed in police and detective work. So, when he saw Ryuzaki’s newly decorated place which at first glance was warm and cosy, he noticed that there were too many fake plants in the windows, the plushie toys and the teddy bears in his room were set in suspicious angles. Not to mention the light bulbs, hooks in the bathroom and dubious holes in flower pots. Other places were not so obvious but he knew there were cameras there all the same. Like the power outlet, most likely all power outlets, the pens in his room, the smoke detector and possibly the alarm clock on his bedside table.

They were all put in such a covert fashion, that only someone as paranoid and observational as Light could put it together. It had only increased his fear and paranoia towards Ryuzaki.

His morning was spent thinking of how to reveal one of these cameras and put Ryuzaki on the spot, which was more difficult than it sounded. Whoever placed these cameras did his job too well. They were so well concealed that you could not just “find one” unless you looked for one specifically. Something he did not have the freedom to do.

There was a well put flower pot in the upper shelf, right in front of the bed. Light didn’t know what plant it housed but its leaves had an obcordate shape, its vines spreading out horizontally over the shelf, hanging down with small white flowers decorating the end. Light would have believed it was there for aesthetic purposes if it was some other house, but something about its position was too convenient. It was on the perfect high vantage point, it had luscious leaves which hid the flower pot, its position gave it access to almost all of the room and the biggest giveaway was the tiny hole, hidden with leaves and the dark colour of the flower pot. But not hidden enough. There were books stacked neatly near the flower pot. It was the perfect excuse.

Seeing no point in waiting any longer, Light pulled a chair and stood on it near the shelf, to have better access to the books. He was lucky because the books were so close to the pot. He opened them, flipped their pages and pretended to be interested, all the while nonchalantly inching towards the pot to get in a better position to tumble it down. He only had one chance. Light sprawled the books around messily on the shelf, purposefully putting one behind the pot that he couldn’t reach again. He stretched his arms forward to get the book, making it look like much more of a struggle than he was actually having. He grabbed the book and forcefully pushed it towards himself, making the porcelain flower pot fall down to the floor with a shattering noise.

He froze in place, acting like he should be. Because of its long vines, the pot had taken a few things down with it. But Light wasn’t interested in collateral damage. He got down from his chair, avoiding the broken shards and took a look at the damage he managed to make. The pot had shattered, brown soil covered the floor. He started picking up the pieces, his heart beating faster until it soared in victory when his hands landed on the very thing he had been looking for. Covered in dirt was a small cube, about 3-4 inches in height and width with camera lens on one side.

Anger flared inside him with his giddiness of victory, after seeing actual proof that he was being spied on. He enclosed his hand around the camera and stomped downstairs to look for Ryuzaki. For once he let his fury out because it would be the right way to respond. He opened the door to Ryuzaki’s office unannounced. His scent hit Light like a ton of bricks but he ignored it vehemently in favour of his goals.

Ryuzaki was sitting, if you can call it that, on his chair, reading a paper when Light waltzed in. He did not bother to look at the source of disturbance which irked Light because he can bet Ryuzaki watched the whole thing happen.

“Ryuzaki?” Light said with barely concealed rage. At this, Ryuzaki turned. With his attention on him finally, Light dangled the camera in front of him and asked, “What is this?”

Ryuzaki blinked at Light like he was looking at a vending machine and not a seething human being. He tilted his head and answered, “It’s a camera, Light.”

“And what is A CAMERA doing in our room?” Light asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged his shoulders and said, “Security.”

Light’s grip tightened on the camera, the blood flow stopping around his fingers, making his knuckles go white. Ryuzaki’s indifferent and apathetic behaviour didn’t sit well with him. He threw the camera across the room in spite. Ryuzaki looked at the camera on the corner and then back at Light. He looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“You don’t think I should know that?” Light’s voice quivered.

“I didn’t tell you because I thought you might feel uncomfortable.”

“ _Uncomfortable?_ ”

“Yes, I am sorry but it’s a necessary precaution in my line of work.”

Light wanted to roll his eyes at this, Ryuzaki’s excuses sounded weak. He knew he got him.

“And you didn’t think my consent is necessary in your _precautions_?”

Ryuzaki sighed and looked down at the floor. He looked guilty but Light knew better.

“I am sorry, I admit I didn’t ask you because I thought you would say no and I didn’t want to take any risks. Being a detective and being on the Kira case comes with some sacrifices.”

Light wanted to stomp out of the room with rage. He wanted to tell his father, his mother, everyone at the headquarters and the whole world that Ryuzaki was a pervert and he put cameras in his own house and on his own fiancé.

Being this aggressive could easily backfire on him though. He still needed Ryuzaki on his side somewhat. So, he went the _I-am-so-hurt_ route.

“Do you not trust me? Is this what this is about? I can’t believe you jeopardised my privacy like this.” Light said, on the verge of tears.

“Your privacy was never compromised, only I have access to the cameras.”

Light wanted to shout _pervert_ , but he kept his mouth shut. Ryuzaki had gone rigid in his chair, his eyes narrowed at Light, disbelieving. It was out of Light’s comprehension how Ryuzaki never believed him.

Light closed his eyes and said with finality, “I want all the cameras gone, _now_.”

At first Ryuzaki didn’t agree. He kept insisting that it was important for his safety. But he couldn’t make a better argument than that. Light had the upper hand in this, he told Ryuzaki how hurt and vulnerable he felt. He said he wants to solve this problem between them like couples and doesn’t want to involve his father. Bringing up his father worked like a charm. So, Light threw in a couple things like how his father would feel if he was to find out and what his mother would think. He even spilled a few tears and said he doesn’t feel safe knowing there are cameras in the house.

In the end, Ryuzaki had to agree. He called a blonde woman named Wedy to their house, who had installed the cameras. She was there in an hour, removing every camera starting from the living room, all the way to the third floor. Light silently watched her, checking if she missed any. When she got to their room, he counted how many cameras were there. And the resulting number was not even close to what he imagined.

_Sixty-four._

_SIXTY-FOUR!_

Sixty-four cameras in his room alone! It’s a miracle that Light managed to hide the deathnote. He had to stop himself from glaring at Ryuzaki every time a new camera was taken out. He made sure to check everywhere until he was satisfied that there are no more cameras.

The Wedy lady had hidden cameras in places he didn’t even know cameras could fit. But at the end of the day, he was proud of himself. He felt even better knowing Ryuzaki was not happy about this. He had to bite his lip several times as a smile threatened to escape his lips. He could not contain his smugness at beating Ryuzaki.

After all the cameras had been taken out, Light told Ryuzaki that he wants to stay over at his parent’s house for a few days. Ryuzaki agreed saying he will also stay with Light. Light didn’t have a reason to say no, so he reluctantly agreed. And so, they made their way to Light’s parent’s house for dinner.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

L had not seen that coming. He had underestimated Light and now he was paying for it. He had thought he had an iron grip on Light. But Light had squirmed his way out of it. The loss of cameras was a huge setback on his quest to catch Kira. On more than one moment L thought about telling Light he knows he’s Kira and that’s why the cameras. But seeing his exceptional acting skills today, that would not have gone well for L. He was sure Light would just call off the marriage at this accusation and he would lose whatever little leverage he has.

Light had already packed his bags and was pointedly ignoring L. He was sulking. It wasn’t all fake but he was not hurt like he claimed to be. He was beaming with smugness. It was all around him, everywhere except his face. It made L wonder that if he poked Light, would he start laughing uncontrollably? He clearly wanted to laugh at L. L was impressed both by his acting and his self-control. Light knew exactly what buttons to push. He had used his father as bait. L knew he lost after that because he can’t have Chief Yagami know about the cameras.

Light had already left for the car when L finished his packing. He watched him sit in the car with Watari. He had not let Light take out the cameras outside the house. Light hadn’t protested on that.

The car ride to Light’s parent’s house was not peaceful like he had hoped it to be. Because Light had _“accidentally”_ let it slip that L had cameras inside the house. Watari had spent the whole-time lecturing L on ethics, consent and respecting omega’s privacy and hundred other things. It was giving L a migraine. Every time he tried to tune Watari out, he got reprimanded on being a spoiled child and not listening. He glanced at Light sideways who was staring out the window with a poker face but his scent was too happy and smug. Occasionally, a little flicker of smile would appear on his face but it would be gone just as quickly.

L never really got angry. He always kept his cool. He didn’t think Light would ever get to him like this. Turns out, Light was just biding his time, he knew exactly how to get under his skin. L can admit, he was a little angry. More so on himself than on Light. It made his baser instincts barer. He prided himself on his self-control but Light’s scent was too mocking. It hit a chord in him he didn’t know he had. It made him want to wipe off that smile by any means necessary. He was in a dilemma; he didn’t know if he should like Light’s scent which had become too sweet because Light was happy or not because of the reasons Light was happy.

Light smelled exactly like the coffee he liked, overly sweet. He even looked like coffee with his tanned skin and silky brown hairs. He needed to get back at Light, it was about his pride now and he doesn’t like losing. He needed to show Light who’s the boss and who’s the alpha and that he’s going to get him sooner or later.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

The sun was almost gone by the time they got to Light’s house. Light’s mother greeted them on the door by hugging them. Sayu had come running, engulfing Light in another hug. He hadn’t talked to his sister much after the engagement. He realised how much he missed her. They were welcomed inside after that and sent to Light’s room to settle and shower. He let Ryuzaki use the bathroom first, using the time to hide the deathnote in its original spot. He managed to write the names of some new criminals to be killed a few weeks later which he had sneakily remembered in his time in the headquarters. It wasn’t much but it felt good to be Kira again.

Light went to shower after Ryuzaki, no wonder it smelled like strawberries inside. The slight change in Ryuzaki’s demeanour and scent hadn’t gone unnoticed by Light. It smelled different than usual. He couldn’t pinpoint it. It was headier. He felt targeted. It had happened somewhere in between their discussion and the car ride.

Dinner was spent in pointless chatter. His parents were happy seeing them together. Light reckoned it must be gratifying thinking your omega son’s future is secure and joyful. Ryuzaki humoured their every question, no signs of today’s scuffle in his body language. He sat adjacent to Light, leaning onto him every so often. He kept his hand on Light’s hand on the dinner table, squeezing it too tight from time to time. His fingers would drift over in circular patterns. He didn’t look disgruntled anymore like in the car. He even sat like a normal person for once. But there was _something_ underlying in his scent.

Light was mildly annoyed. He wanted to savour his victory for longer. But Ryuzaki was set on making him anxious. He would put his arm around Light, drawing him closer and then withdraw, leaving ghostly touches on his shoulder. It made him want more. His giddiness over victory had already dissipated, replaced by a hollow echo in his body. His resolution of doing everything to stay away from Ryuzaki was waning. What even is the point anymore? Ryuzaki had done this every time he and Light were in front of an audience. Maybe he needed to talk to him later about manners.

When Light’s father invited Ryuzaki for a few glasses of whiskey, he had turned to Light with a smile and asked, “Would Light like to join us?”, knowing damn well he wouldn’t. Light glared at him but it had no effect like usual. His smile turned lopsided and he inspected Light for a moment, his scent heavy around him before moving to leave him there. Light had the urge to go in his space but Ryuzaki looked up at him as if daring him to do so. Which he didn’t. So, he left for his room upstairs.

He plopped on his bed, all energy draining out of him. He had a small bed, unlike the one they had in Ryuzaki’s place. He hoped Ryuzaki didn’t plan on sleeping here. His mother had left a cup of hot milk for him like she used to, it made him smile. He slowly drank it until his eyes were heavy. After that he gave in to the night and went to sleep.

His sleep would have been blissful if he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night. There were no sounds other than whatever sounds night has. His eyes were weary with sleep, a yawn left his mouth. He was still alone in his bed. Maybe Ryuzaki had decided to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Then why was there a lingering scent of strawberries? Like Ryuzaki was there a moment ago and had walked out. He sat up in his bed and had to squint his eyes in the dark because he didn't want to turn the light's on. Curiosity got the better of him and he got up to check on Ryuzaki.

He followed the strawberry trail out of the room more religiously than anyone ever should, before bumping into something in the middle of the stairs. Strong hands grappled his sides.

“Light? What are you doing?” Ryuzaki asked. He wasn’t too close but Light could still smell the whiskey on his breath.

“Oh. Nothing.” He paused. “Are you not going to sleep?”

“I am, let’s go.” Ryuzaki pulled him upstairs, keeping an arm around his shoulders. There was no one watching them this time so this gesture felt too intimate. Light wanted him to know he isn’t over his camera stunt yet, maybe that will stop his incessant touching which Light finds himself secretly craving.

When they got inside the room, he said, "I don’t understand your reasoning and I am still mad about the cameras.”

“You are always mad.” Ryuzaki replied.

“No, I am not.” Light said. Before he could defend himself, he was pinned down on the bed by his arms, Ryuzaki’s thumbs dug in the scent glands of his wrists. It knocked out his breath and he gasped. Ryuzaki was over him, one leg on the bed and one on the ground, looking predatory. Light’s focus kept shifting between the pressure on his wrists and Ryuzaki’s scent mixed with whiskey. The only reason he heard the next question was because he had looked at Ryuzaki’s lips and listened intently to the gravelly voice it carried, “Are you not always mad?”

“Are you always like this when drunk?” Light’s rational brain tried to provide a possible explanation.

“I am not drunk. I can hold my liquor, Light”

“Doesn’t look like it.” That came out more breathless than he intended. His breathing had grown laboured. To avoid some proximity, he closed his eyes, moving his head to one side, unintentionally baring his neck. He realised it one second too late. Goosebumps erupted all over him, freezing him in place.

Hot breath hit his skin in rapid successions. Wet and hot lips were over him in an instant, initially pressing in experiment but soon his neck was littered with kisses and shallow bites. Ryuzaki’s lips were nipping and sucking. He was panting, his eyes squeezed shut when Ryuzaki’s lips fell on his scent gland and it was too much to handle. A low moan escaped his lips, his back arching, his head falling back and that’s when he started struggling, moving his hands to get out of Ryuzaki’s hold.

Ryuzaki let go in a flash, moving his hands to Light’s waist instead. Light was going to push him away but only succeeded in raking his hands through his inky hairs and pushing him closer. Ryuzaki climbed all the way on the bed, dropping his weight on him, biting too hard, earning a groan. He used this moment of distraction to push his knee between Light’s thighs to press into him, eliciting another moan which was half bit by Light. He opened his eyes, the reality of the situation dawning on him. His hands scrambled around, landing on Ryuzaki’s shoulders, trying to push him away.

“Stop, stop, STOP!”

Ryuzaki’s actions ceased and he stiffened. He let Light go and got off the bed. They both caught their breaths. Light looked him in the eyes, his hairs looked messy, his pupils dilated, other than that he looked normal. Light was sure he looked much worse.

“I am going out for some air.” Ryuzaki said. 

Light’s instinct was to stop him but he didn’t say anything and let him go. He was positive now that Ryuzaki wasn’t going to sleep here tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: I made a some changes.  
> > I edited the whole fic from the beginning because there were just so many mistakes in the early chapters, so some content is different, not the events themselves but the way things are written  
> > I changed the tags, I realized while this is a/b/o, it's not too much a/b/o, if you know what I mean.  
> > I changed Light's age to 19, so he and L could both be consenting adults.  
> > I also made some slight aesthetic changes.

-ˋˏ _You can be kind to the one that you love._ ˎˊ-

Near took the easy way out. He was not going to be tied down or burdened with the ethos of society, not when he had a choice. A former criminal — behind bars for life, who he struggled to remember the name of — was now his _husband_. It only required signing a few papers. They had asked if he wanted to see him in person. He declined, weren’t his predilections about seeing people clear? He preferred to live alone. Whammy’s house was an exception because it had become a background noise he didn’t hear anymore. So he felt comfortable there and was reluctant to move out. It was also a place connected to L. Not to mention the only place where the roof over his head could be the same as Mello’s.

He always thought L had done something similar, so it came as a shock when Roger announced that L was getting engaged, 4 months before he turned 25. They were invited and L wanted them to meet his omega husband. Maybe he didn’t know L after all, like Mello always claimed. It was a pleasant surprise.

Light Yagami was an interesting choice in itself. He looked nothing other than perfect with his caramel skin and warm brown eyes. He smelled nice, like an omega, something he found himself jealous of. He looked like someone Near thought L wouldn’t look twice at. Until he looked at every detail he could find on him. Grades, sports, deduction, public speeches — he excelled at everything.

He didn’t know why but he had expected L giving Light the heart eyes but found his gaze to be speculative instead. It reminded him of Mello.

What’s even more interesting was Light’s connection to the Kira case, which wasn’t there on the surface. But a look at timings, information leakage from the police and the abrupt shift to old criminals dying pointed some fingers at Light. It could just be a coincidence and he was positive that L was aware his future husband fit the profile.

He desperately wanted to know Mello’s thoughts on this. He knew he was doing his own research on the case. He had his own theories that he wanted to discuss with L.

If only they were relevant anymore.

It started when an old man who used to work for the Yotsuba Corporation gave an interview talking about the unfair policies, low pensions and alleged involvement of the company in black market. He died of a heart-attack. He had looked it over because the man in question was very old and people die of heart-attacks all the time, not just because of Kira. It started getting questionable when important people from Yotsuba's rival companies started dying. It appeared to be the work of Kira. Perhaps not the same Kira because Kira never killed for his own benefit. He looked into Yotsuba and found they appointed a new CEO two months ago. Someone named Misa Amane. Daughter of a millionaire, a reputable business woman with dead parents. According to a report her parents died of a plane crash two months ago, making her the new CEO.

Yotsuba's net worth had doubled last month. People were calling Amane the new rising star in business. Her power over journalists and press had grown considerably. How had people not noticed anything shady about her? He wondered if L had caught up to it yet. He needed to talk to L about Amane, about Light and about the Kira case.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

Near was looking forward to talking to L and get some answers. He entered the room where Roger usually set up their impromptu meetings. To his surprise, he found someone already in there.

Mello turned towards the door at the sudden noise. “For fuck’s sake…” He said in an exasperated voice. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

“I am here to talk to L.”

“Of course you are.” Mello said, turning away from him. They both sat in front of the screen waiting for the gothic letter L to show up.

“Near, Mello, I see you are both alive even after being in the same room.” L’s voice came from the computer.

“Cut it, L.” Mello said. “Tell me why _he_ is here when I wanted to talk to _you_.”

“You both wanted to talk, so I thought it would be more convenient.”

Near sighed and said, “I think the new Kira is working with or through a company named Yotsuba Corporation.”

“The new Kira?” L asked.

“Wait, that’s what _I_ wanted to talk about.” Mello said, glaring towards Near.

“I see, Mello also reached the same conclusion, I wanted to hear his thoughts on this.” Near said.

“As if I would want to discuss anything with you.”

“How come I am the only one who didn’t notice the Yotsuba?” L said, sighing. “I appreciate both of you wanting to contribute to the case but Light already pointed it out.”

“The omega?” Mello asked.

“Yes, Mello and his name is Light. And it is a new Kira like Near said.”

“Isn’t that obvious, unless Kira had a big change of heart.” Mello said.

The questions about Light were on the tip of Near’s tongue but he didn’t know if he should ask anything in front of Mello or not. If Mello didn’t already know and they told him, he would not be decent towards Light. And he didn’t want that. Suspicious or not, Light was still L’s husband. And that meant something.

“The Yotsuba… I think we should start by looking into their CEO Misa Amane.” Near suggested.

“Rich bad alpha lady.” Mello snickered.

“We are looking into her. There’s only so much seven people can do. And that’s why I want both of you to work on the case with me.” L said.

There was a moment of silence.

“We are already working on the case.” Mello told L.

“No, I want you both to join the Japanese Task Force.”

“You mean… come to Japan?” Mello asked.

“Yes, Kira is in Japan, I think it will be more efficient.”

“But we both have cases that we are working on here.” Near said.

“I am sure they are not as interesting as the Kira case.”

“You are right.” Mello said. “I am in.”

“Near?”

He contemplated for a moment about working with L, leaving Whammy’s house and Mello willingly cooperating with him. This was everything he ever wanted, then why was he hesitant? Maybe because he was being offered everything so easily.

“I will come.”

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

His flight to Japan was nothing short of glares, side eyes and sneers directed towards him by Mello, who only sat beside him after creating a ruckus on the plane. Near wondered how Roger made the mistake of booking their seats next to each other.

He had one bag with himself filled with his clothes and toys. Mello on the other hand had four bags, which he protected with the tenacity of a wolf. He pushed Near’s bag carelessly as he made space for his own. Near didn’t mind. The only thing he wanted to protect from Mello was safe in his shirt pocket.

They got to the headquarters late at night when everybody was already gone. Only Watari lived there as of now. They were escorted to a floor where rooms for both of them were set up. Now all he had to do was wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will stop with the editing and changing things after I have posted them. I will try to get things right the first time. Thank you for putting with the not-so-good early chapters. And thx to everyone in the comment section. You guys are the best!


	14. First Time

-ˋˏ _I am an island surrounded by a deep blue sea, you are the waves that push and pull against me, you wash me away bit by bit. I will slowly erode till there’s nothing left._ ˎˊ-

Disgusting. Loathsome. Unacceptable.

That’s what Light felt when he found the crimes Yotsuba was committing. It could only be done through the deathnote. He knew it instantly. There was another deathnote out there — in the hands of someone who did not understand Light’s principals. How could there be another deathnote? There was only one and Light had it. He silently cursed under his breath. He double checked everything to see if his conclusions were wrong. For once he wished he made a mistake. It was undeniable. There was another Kira out there. A fake Kira. Light wanted to flip the table he was working on in anger.

His fury must have shown on his carefully crafted face because Ryuzaki looked over at him. He had stayed two feet away from Light at all times since that night. Ryuzaki’s ghost touches were gone and he managed to keep himself far away on Light’s small bed when he slept there, which he did not do a lot. They were only going to stay for a week but Light’s parents insisted they stay another. Ryuzaki had agreed only because of his mother. He must not be doing a good job of looking emotionless if Ryuzaki looked over.

Light lifted his head to meet his gaze. Their eyes hadn’t met in days.

“What’s wrong?” Ryuzaki asked.

“Yotsuba.”

“What?”

“Look… ” Light pointed at his laptop. Ryuzaki dragged his chair over to Light and peered at the screen. Light explained everything and all the dots that were pointing towards Kira being associated with Yotsuba and their shady CEO Misa Amane. There was another person of interest, very closely connected to Yotsuba. He was the right-hand man of Misa Amane – Teru Mikami.

Ryuzaki stared at the screen for a long moment before speaking. “I am impressed, Light. Even I hadn’t noticed that. Yet.” And he genuinely sounded impressed.

It was nice hearing that after Ryuzaki being aloof and withdrawn. It had made him feel strange, not that he would admit it.

The task force had revitalized after hearing about the new lead. Everyone started looking into all the details they could find on Yotsuba — their side businesses, their trade partners, anything that could give some insight.

“Why is Kira suddenly working for a company?” Matsuda asked loudly and Light’s fingers froze on his keyboard. The task force hadn’t yet realized it’s not the same Kira.

Ryuzaki sighed in his chair. “It’s not the same Kira.” He said, echoing Light’s thoughts.

“What makes you say so, Ryuzaki?” Light’s father asked.

Ryuzaki explained how the motives and actions of this Kira were far different than the first Kira and how the people they were killing differed vastly. Light agreed because Ryuzaki was right. He also wanted to catch this fake Kira who was tarnishing his perfect image.

The next few days were full of work. The Yotsuba Corporation was a rabbit hole, they had money invested in million different places. They owned cafes, shopping malls, strip clubs — all probably a front to launder black money.

Ryuzaki had said his brothers would also be joining the task force. They had the required backgrounds and experience for it and the team could use more members but Light wasn’t looking forward to working with them. That didn’t stop them though. He was greeted with the sight of white wool ball and the angry marshmallow one morning when he entered the headquarters. He acknowledged their presence with a nod and started working. He would sweet talk when they weren’t at work.

If Ryuzaki was insufferable, his brothers were on a different level. Near was questioning and prodding and Mello was loud. Light had _almost_ muttered something about Mello’s looks several times that day. He really looked like a girl with his shoulder length hairs and bangs. But he didn’t want to tick off a time bomb. At the end of the day he found himself grateful for the insights they brought into the case. Mello knew a lot about shady businesses and black markets. Misa Amane wasn’t smart like him but she wasn’t stupid either. It proved hard to pin something down on her or find any leverage.

There was one thing he noted about Mello. His demeanour was more relaxed and open towards Ryuzaki. He listened to him and no one else. It was weird that he gritted his teeth every time he said “Ryuzaki”. Like he wasn’t used to it. Maybe Ryuzaki had another nickname Mello wasn’t allowed to call him by at work.

Near had no problems with that. But Mello had a lot to say to Near. Light was going back and forth between wanting to punch Mello and thank him. Ryuzaki said nothing to Mello about it, even Near didn’t say anything about it. They acted like it was normal.

Perhaps it was, because after a few days even he had stopped paying attention to everything Mello said. It was only one comment that had made him snap back at him. What kind of brother said something like that? He purposefully waited for everyone to go, so he could talk to Near alone. Even Ryuzaki had magically disappeared.

“You know, you shouldn’t let your brother be such a jerk to you.”

Near turned towards him. “Nothing anyone will do or say will stop Mello, not even you.”

“Is that why you hide your scent? Because you have to hear _that_.”

“I don’t have a scent.” Near said as if he had said it a thousand times.

“How can you not have a scent?” Light questioned.

“I would love to know too. It’s just something I have from birth, or don’t have.”

Light was silent for a moment before saying, “You know that makes it even more sick?”

“I appreciate that you stood up for me but Mello won’t stop, he will say something to you as well.”

“I don’t care what the fireball says or that he’s your brother. He should know better than to say something like that.”

Near’s expression was pensive. Light had seen his eyes that frequently darted towards Mello. It was hard to believe they were brothers. “You have a nice scent.”

Light blinked. “Oh, thanks. It doesn’t matter that much, scent or no scent.” He knew he was half-lying. But he meant it somewhat.

Near seemed to understand. He nodded and said Ryuzaki must be waiting for him.

“I will see you tomorrow.” Light said as a goodbye gesture.

He gave Ryuzaki a strong talk in the car about being a big brother and talking some sense into Mello. Ryuzaki shared the same views as Near, that nothing you do would change what Mello said. They went to Ryuzaki’s house that day as his parents had finally let them go.

He made it his own vendetta to go against everything Mello said. Because everything Mello said was in some way in opposition to Near. Light sat with Near going over his points because Mello always skipped them in their discussions even if they were worth considering. This resulted in late nights with only Near for company and long talks and debates about the second Kira and who it could be. They usually earned a few glares from Mello every day. And Light glared back. Ryuzaki never commented on anything. He just looked amused like all this was very entertaining to watch.

Light had left his deathnote at his parent’s house for now, at least until he dealt with the new phony Kira.

They found the perfect opportunity to get a inside look at how Yotsuba worked when Near found out there would be a grand party held for Yotsuba and their associates. The list of members attending was big but exclusive. They were not invited of course.

“We have to go.” Near said.

“Yeah, no shit we do.” Mello replied. “I only know one person who can do this.”

“Who?” Light asked.

“Oh, only the greatest hacker who ever lived.” Mello smirked.

Light looked at Ryuzaki, who was typing on his laptop. “I will talk to Matt. We need fake identities to go in and our names on the list. It would be invaluable if we could directly talk to Amane’s associates.” Ryuzaki said.

“But we all can’t go.” Light’s father said.

“You are right. Light and I will go into the real party and do the talking. I want everyone else to keep an eye out. Mello and Aizawa will also be with us for searching the grounds where this party will be held. If it’s just a front for something, we need to catch it.”

“Is it wise to take Light?” Chief Yagami asked. “I don’t want to involve him in such things.”

“Light has terrific observational skills and I need a date, don’t I? I think Light would be perfect.” Ryuzaki said. “Unless Light doesn’t want to go?”

“No, I will go. I will be fine dad.”

They spent the night deciding who’s going to do what and go where. Mello was surprisingly happy with his role, saying that he liked outdoor work better. Ryuzaki was confident their fake names would be on the list and they didn’t need to worry about it. They went home late. The night air was cold. Light shivered when he stepped outside. He was only wearing a thin white t-shirt. Watari did not come to drop them off today. Instead Ryuzaki stepped into the driver’s seat. Light thought about sitting in the back as usual but sat on the passenger seat and closed the windows.

Their ride was serene, Ryuzaki’s mild scent was in the car. Light’s mind replayed the scenes of that night. He remembered the feel of Ryuzaki’s lips. He remembered liking Ryuzaki’s weight on top of him. Ryuzaki had left a small hickey on his neck, it had faded quickly. His scent had stayed on him the next day. Light wished he had the chance to leave a mark too.

He found himself looking for Ryuzaki when they worked in the headquarters. Ryuzaki was witty, he always knew what he was talking about. It was fun to put his mind at work and form theories like that. He felt satisfied knowing someone understood what he was trying to say. Near understood him but it was different with Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki never came near him on purpose. Any accidental touches would put Light on edge. But he was finding Ryuzaki to be more than bearable. His presence sometimes even calming. Like in the car, he was relaxed.

The boundaries of his relationship with Ryuzaki were getting hazy. He thought of him as a side character, living close to him. Someday, when he got to L and had a safe escape, maybe he could tell Ryuzaki the truth. They weren’t close but Light felt obvious attraction towards him. It was his scent, his face and the guttural structure of his voice. And maybe his unapologetic weirdness.

Light would like to kiss his lips without inhibition one day.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

The grand party was a few days away. They dedicated their time to studying their targets. Misa’s right-hand man, Teru Mikami — an omega, interested Light. Unlike the rest of Yotsuba, he openly talked about his devotion to Kira. His social media was full of Kira propaganda and his morals matched Light’s. Either he knew fake Kira and thought he was the real Kira or he didn’t care about the morals he said he stood for.

Light found the latter hard to believe. Teru Mikami had been dedicated to Kira. He criticized anti-Kira movements. From what Light gathered on him, he would not stand for what Yotsuba was doing.

Then why was he Misa’s right-hand man? Why did half the business deals of Yotsuba were finalized through him? And why did Misa Amane had so much faith in him? If Light was someone else, he would have suspected Mikami to be the first Kira. He knew he wasn’t but he still told Ryuzaki about the contradiction in Mikami’s behaviour.

Everyone was nervous the day before the party. They had triple checked everything. Yotsuba wasn’t an easy place to get into, this might be their only opportunity in a while. Their names were added on the list. Light’s fake name was Raito Yagami and Ryuzaki was going as Kappei Yamaguchi.

It was an evening party, it would probably last until the middle of the night. They had left the headquarters at noon; he didn’t eat anything before getting ready. Even if the only thing Light had to do was observe and talk, he still felt uneasy. One of those people had a deathnote or at least knew about it. He had gone over some things with Ryuzaki in case anybody questioned their identity. But no amount of talking or going over different scenarios would ease his apprehension.

The place they were supposed to go was located a few kilometres away from Ryuzaki’s house. Mello and Aizawa would arrive separate from them to not draw any attention. Near, Watari and his father stayed in the headquarters and everyone else was scattered around the building to keep an eye out.

Watari had arranged new suits for both Light and Ryuzaki. Light had forgotten what Ryuzaki looked like in other clothing, he never wore anything other than his stupid t-shirt and jeans. His skin looked alabaster because of the black of his suit. Ryuzaki should invest in other clothes. Maybe Light would get him something new. His own suit was dark blue.

It didn’t surprise him when Ryuzaki kept fiddling with his tie and couldn’t knot it properly. He went over to him, careful not to touch his hands, and tied it around his neck in clean cut motions. He stopped short when he didn’t smell the faint strawberry scent. _Scent-blocker pills._ He had half a mind to make a snarky comment but thought better.

“Is something wrong?” Ryuzaki asked.

“Your buttons.” Light answered.

“My buttons?”

All the buttons on Ryuzaki’s shirt were one off from the correct slot. He took off his tie and started to open his shirt to put it in order. He only got to the second button before he stopped again. There wasn’t anything underneath it.

“It’s fine.” Ryuzaki said.

Light took his word for it. He tried not to look at pale skin or inadvertently make contact. He pulled his shirt out with ease and began tying it back. His eyes caught trail of black hairs down from his navel. He attempted to look stoic and not in awe of white skin contrasting his own. He put his tie back on and left Ryuzaki to tuck his shirt in.

By the time they showed up, the party was in full swing. They were counting on it so they could mix in with the crowd. The party looked expensive and the people attending the party looked more expensive. The drinks and champagnes were being served by waiters, slew of people were scattered around in conversations. Light wasn’t much for drinking, so the exorbitant wine didn’t appeal to him.

He had his hand looped around Ryuzaki’s arm as they moved between bodies looking for their targets. Ryuzaki’s friend Matt was already working on disabling their cameras and putting them on loop so Mello and Aizawa could check the building for any Kira evidence. Finding evidence could be difficult, if you didn’t know what evidence to look for. They were going blind eyed. It was better than not moving though. Near had suggested only watching them, but this opening could not be wasted. Getting caught was not an option.

Light’s hand squeezed Ryuzaki’s upper arm when he saw Misa Amane a few tables away from them, chatting amiably to a group of people, with Teru Mikami on her side.

“We see Amane.” Ryuzaki said, they were wearing an ear piece to keep in contact with the rest of the task force. Before they could think of their next move, Mikami turned towards them and his eyes stopped at Ryuzaki. He blinked twice before looking away again.

“What was that?” Light asked.

This pattern continued for the next 15 minutes. Mikami could not keep his eyes to himself. Light and Ryuzaki hovered around Misa so they could eavesdrop on her conversations. So far, the only thing they heard about was the amount of clothes she bought, the brands she liked and which colour she would choose next for her nail-paint. It bored Light to death. He was already feeling worn out. He ended up grabbing a drink for himself which he could not drink without making a face and earning a look from Ryuzaki. Not that Ryuzaki was faring any better, he kept fidgeting and stepping on Light’s foot.

Light talked to random people there in order to not stand out. Everyone he talked to was pleasant enough but he quickly grew tired of small talk and tedious topics.

He stood a little straight when he saw Teru Mikami coming towards them holding a glass of wine. He wore glasses and had jet black hairs. His eyes were set on Ryuzaki. He spared one glance towards Light before he lost his balance and tipped half his drink on Light’s white shirt.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Mikami said, balancing himself. They attracted several eyes towards them. Light’s shirt clung to his skin and red liquid trailed down his suit. “I am really sorry. Is there something I can do? The bathrooms are that way.” Mikami said again, pointing to his left.

“You should clean that.” Ryuzaki said.

“I am such an idiot, I am sorry.”

“It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault.” Light said, trying not to scowl. He followed the direction Mikami pointed earlier. After there was distance between them, he heard Mikami in his earpiece say, “I am sorry, was that your date?”

“My colleague.” Ryuzaki replied.

“Oh, pardon me but I don’t think I have seen you before? You are?”

“My name is Kappei Yamaguchi. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the great Teru Mikami.”

“You know me?”

“I think everyone in our business knows who you are.”

“You flatter me. What _business_ are you in exactly?” Was it Light’s imagination or did the way Mikami say ‘business’ implied other things?

“I am here in behalf of Tsuki”

“Ah, I see. Tsuki is a reputable brand.” Light rolled his eyes. They literally created Tuski a few days ago with false numbers, false certificates and false address.

He washed his shirt silently trying to get it as clean as possible.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you join Yotsuba?” Ryuzaki said.

“All the credit goes to Miss Amane, she found me.”

“Found you?” Ryuzaki asked.

“Yeah, I used to work a normal 9–5 job, she said she saw potential in me, so she hired me.”

Ryuzaki asked questions which Mikami was too happy to answer. He was reluctant when it came to Misa though. He didn’t seem to be too fond of her, he talked about her in a detached sort of way, like working with her was a necessary evil.

Ryuzaki always kept his answers vague but Mikami was awfully interested in his personal life. Light salvaged his shirt as much as he could and tried to hide the stain under his jacket. When he got back into the party, he looked for Ryuzaki. He and Mikami were making small talk. He spotted them across the room. Mikami was leaning into Ryuzaki’s space.

Light was going to go over to them but Mikami asked Ryuzaki — in his own words “to keep the night young, let’s start it with a dance?” before taking his hand and pulling him in among other couples. Light scoffed at his cheesy lines. But his mouth hung open when he saw Mikami boldly put his hands around Ryuzaki’s neck, very-very close to his scent glands. He felt annoyance crawl its way up his chest.

Ryuzaki’s hands were wrapped around his small waist. He was subtly trying to ask him questions about his work but Mikami was intent that Ryuzaki tell him more about himself, all the while inching closer towards him.

Light flinched when he saw Mikami’s hands massaging Ryuzaki’s shoulders. Ryuzaki did not move away or stop him, he merely let it happen. They both swayed to the beat of the song. Light saw the nuances in Mikami’s body language when he tilted his head slightly, he knew it was a sly submissive gesture.

He closed his eyes when he heard Mikami whisper something about clandestine locations and Ryuzaki’s hands. Ryuzaki must have pulled them away from the dance at some point because he heard them exchanging numbers. He opened his eyes to see them coming towards him.

“I did not keep him too long, did I? And I am really sorry for your shirt, again.” Mikami said to Light.

“It’s fine.” Light said, curtly.

Ryuzaki said his goodbyes to Mikami, which ended in a lingering hug. They decided to leave after that because it had been too long since they were here already and Light doubted they would gain any more information. When they made their way outside the building, Ryuzaki said, “He asked for me to meet him later, I don’t think I will be going.”

Light hummed in reply.

They got into the car, Light took out his earpiece to turn it off and put it away. Ryuzaki exchanged a few words with Mello and Near before doing the same.

“They found nothing suspicious in the building.” Ryuzaki said. Light did not dignify it with a reply. He stared at the darkness outside the window as they drove back. His brows furrowed when he smelled something foreign in the car. It took him a few minutes to understand what the smell was and where it was coming from.

His head turned towards Ryuzaki when he recognized the omegan scent. It was all over him. Not his own strawberry scent or even Light’s scent but some other omega’s scent who he just met. He clenched his teeth in effort to not spew something out and determinedly stared outside.

“Near said he found some interesting details he wants to discuss tomorrow.” Ryuzaki said again. Light did not reply or glance at him. When they got home, he stepped outside the car without waiting for him, he unlocked the house and went straight to shower. He tried to cool himself down underneath the water but it was in vain. His mind unceasingly supplied images of Mikami and Ryuzaki — Mikami on Ryuzaki’s bed, Mikami’s scent on Ryuzaki, Mikami’s hands on Ryuzaki, Mikami’s lips on Ryuzaki…

He felt more foiled after the shower than before. Ryuzaki was talking on his phone downstairs with Watari he assumed. He didn’t turn the lights on. Footsteps echoed in silence of the night when Ryuzaki came upstairs. He had taken off his jacket and tie but was still wearing the horrid shirt on which Mikami’s scent clung like a magnet.

Light stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. How dare Ryuzaki come into _his_ territory with someone else’s vile scent on him? He glowered towards him — his eyes filled with rage.

Ryuzaki’s hand settled on his shoulder, “Calm down, Light.”

Light pushed his hand away. “You _stink_.”

“Is that why you are throwing a temper-tantrum?” Ryuzaki asked.

“I am not…”

“I only did that to get answers out of him, you know.” Ryuzaki said, unbuttoning the topmost button of his shirt. “If you are so mad, you can help rectify it.”

He stood there glaring at him, Ryuzaki stepped forward and took his wrist in his hand, Light tried to pry it out but Ryuzaki had a death grip.

“I said you can help, didn’t I?” Ryuzaki said again.

He slowly brought Light’s wrist closer to his neck to rub it in circles on him. Light’s other hand flew to Ryuzaki’s shoulder. He was reluctant initially but soon gave in to the tingling feeling. He craved more friction as his scent spread on Ryuzaki. It wasn’t nearly enough to drown the odour on his shirt. He drew closer towards him, wanting to inundate his senses with him instead.

He could feel the heat of Ryuzaki’s body as he put his neck against him. He went slowly, afraid that Ryuzaki would pull away. Ryuzaki’s hand was cold as he pressed Light into him. He bit his lower lip as he tried not to go overboard, rubbing himself in lazy circles. He pressed his nose into Ryuzaki’s collarbone seeking his strawberry scent but found nothing. Frustrated, he moved up towards his hairs. His lips trembled as he latched himself on him by encircling Ryuzaki’s shoulders from underneath his arms.

“Light…” Ryuzaki whispered in his ear. “Stop holding back.”

Light pressed his neck tiny bit harder, still shy of rubbing their scent glands together. Ryuzaki hands were moving on his back, coldness erupting goosebumps where they touched exposed skin on his lower back. Light gasped when they moved even lower squeezing his butt. He bit Ryuzaki to muffle himself. He could smell hints of Mikami’s scent mixing with his. His hands floundered to the collar of his shirt and he bit him again in annoyance. He opened the buttons with shaky hands to get it off him. His lips fell on his chest. Ryuzaki took the shirt off himself because Light only got halfway before giving up in favour of kissing him. Ryuzaki held his head as Light kissed his chest, his collarbone, his neck and groped blindly before rubbing their scent glands together and losing himself in it.

Light got pushed on the bed, rough hands forcing him down and making his legs straddle his waist. Ryuzaki’s hand was on his face as he kissed his lips. Light’s hands found his bare back and he grinded his lower body against him. He backed away from the kiss to breathe a little. But Ryuzaki didn’t give him enough time and kissed him again. Ryuzaki had asked him somewhere in-between to tell him what he wanted.

Light moved his head to find the hand holding his face, taking his thumb in his mouth. He sucked and twirled his tongue around, tasting his skin. He barely choked out, “You” before Ryuzaki’s thumb went deeper his throat.

Ryuzaki’s lips ran along his jawline, his hands were underneath his t-shirt, before he took it off him. His hands splayed over his chest, dragging over his nipples, moving down to his ribcage and his tapered waist.

Light had the urge to pull his legs together but Ryuzaki was between them rutting his hips on Light’s. Light moaned into his touches. Ryuzaki’s hands painfully dug into his hipbones. A shuddered breath escaped him. He kissed every inch of Light’s upper body, squeezing his thighs and leaving bite marks on him. Light held onto the lean muscles of Ryuzaki’s arms, his back arched to press into him harder.

The fabric of his clothes was rubbing against his erection. He was gasping and shuddering. He rolled Ryuzaki on his back, to try to gain some control over him. His lips found his nipples — he drew a sharp breath from him when he flicked his tongue over them. He opened his mouth to bite but was flipped over. He protested with an unhappy grunt — Ryuzaki had him pinned down.

“You bastard…” Light muttered.

Ryuzaki took off Light’s sweatpants, put his leg over his shoulder and bit the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. He could only groan as Ryuzaki inched closer, between his legs. His skin looked like honey over Ryuzaki. He melted when Ryuzaki’s hand stroked over him and his head fell back onto the pillows.

“I haven’t done this before.” Light whispered. Ryuzaki stopped to look at him, he pulled Light’s waist up flush against his and ran soothing circles on his sides. He reached out towards the drawers, rummaging around for half a minute in the dim light before pulling out lube and a packet of condoms.

“Do you want to do this?” Ryuzaki asked. Light nodded his consent. He sat up leaning on the headboard so he could unbuckle Ryuzaki’s pants but was stopped before he could even undo the button. Light scowled at him but Ryuzaki pulled him back down to take off his underpants.

He lay naked underneath him. Ryuzaki’s eyes raked over every centimetre of his body and he unexpectedly felt conscious.

“Your skin is pretty.” Ryuzaki said, as he trailed his hand down Light’s length, precum pooling onto his slit. A whimper left his throat. Ryuzaki brought his lips to him as he opened the lube to spread onto his hands. Ryuzaki’s breath ghosted on his ear. And he sucked on the skin just beneath his ear lobe.

Light felt Ryuzaki’s fingers move between his legs as he put them over his shoulders for better access. His breath hitched when Ryuzaki’s finger prodded his entrance. He could not hold back his moan. His eyes closed, he felt Ryuzaki take more lube, his hips moved back when he tried to avoid the pleasure of Ryuzaki’s finger moving around him. Ryuzaki’s arm draped over him holding him in place. He rolled his hips into his touch.

He gripped the sheets tightly when Ryuzaki’s finger moved inside of him. A sheen of sweat covered him. He took deep breaths as he adjusted to the feeling. Ryuzaki was slow, he let him get used to it before he moved.

It took Ryuzaki torturous amount of time before he added another finger. His moans stammered out. It felt as if Ryuzaki was even slower now. Light’s back was arched into his touch, his head fell from one side to another as he grunted in pleasure and discomfort. Ryuzaki kept stretching him, his lips leaving wet kisses from moment to moment. Ryuzaki’s fingers stayed until he got way past ready — Light was getting hungry for more.

He reached out to tug on Ryuzaki’s arm who gave no response other than trapping Light’s slim wrists between his hand. Ryuzaki continued his demonstrations, unstilted. Light’s hips rolled trying to get more of him. Heat pooled in his groin, wanting gratification. His voice was winded as he said his name out loud. He needed Ryuzaki to pick up his pace.

He tried to rip off his hands from Ryuzaki’s hold but the fingers suddenly hitting deeper made him stop. He lifted his head to glare daggers at him. “Stop it, you bastard.”

“Really?” Ryuzaki said, stopping his excruciatingly slow pace.

“No, no, you fucker.” Light said with gritted teeth.

“How can you still be angry?” Ryuzaki asked.

Light ignored his question and moved his hips back and forth, closing his eyes. Without warning, Ryuzaki’s fingers left him, his legs were put down and he was flipped onto his stomach. Coarse hands pulled him up so that he stood on his knees and trembling arms. Ryuzaki’s hands ran down his spine and the back of his thighs. He cried out when three of Ryuzaki’s fingers entered him. It stung as he got stretched. Ryuzaki kissed his back and gave him some time to breath before moving again. He went back to his slow pace. Light hung his head between his arms. His hairs were stuck on his temple, small beads of sweat trailed down his neck. He panted, his mind getting dizzy as he got drunk on the feeling of Ryuzaki’s fingers — moving, stopping, withdrawing and then moving again.

He wanted to snap at Ryuzaki for taking control. He swayed against him. He wanted Ryuzaki to go deeper. But Ryuzaki kept fucking him with his fingers only, in a way that made Light feel desperate for more contact, for more of him. Ryuzaki was shallow with his thrusts.

“I hate you… I hate you so much.” Light whispered. The hand on his back moved under his stomach, grabbing his erection and moving with the same unbearably slow pace as his fingers. Light didn’t know for how long it went on like that. He tried to thrust himself in Ryuzaki’s hands but was held back. Every time he tried to push — teeth stung his sides. His arms gave up and he supported himself with the help of a pillow.

He was getting impatient. He tried to provoke him, hoping he would go a tiny bit faster. His words slurred; he was hanging between bliss and agony. He went from “You are such a bastard” to “Fuck you” to “I hate you” to “I want you.”

Ryuzaki’s fingers left him again and he heard him finally pull his pants off. Light made himself stand back on his arms as he braced himself for the inevitable pain. Ryuzaki’s hands wound around his waist and he pulled Light’s body up towards him. He played with him, his hands dragging and stroking his nipples, his groin — his mouth sucking on his neck. His head fell onto Ryuzaki’s shoulder, “Just do it.” He said.

But nothing Light said had any effect on him, he rested himself against Ryuzaki as he took his time, he put his fingers in him again, making Light moan loudly. His skin had become sensitive, his legs and arms tingled. And the heat in his groin was growing.

He was only thinking of the lips on his skin and hand on his erection when he realized that Ryuzaki had put a condom on. Ryuzaki’s head rested on his shoulder, his felt his soft hair touching his skin. He moved to take his lips in his. His kiss broke when Ryuzaki entered him, his tip sliding inside before all of him penetrated deep inside of him. Light’s whole body trembled slightly. Ryuzaki didn’t move his hips immediately and Light was glad for that. He felt foreign but settled quickly.

His hips thrusted back, pleasure travelled from his nerves to his mind and he moaned. A hand in his hairs pushed his head down, Ryuzaki’s thrusts were slow but deliberate. Every push managed to elicit a noise out of him. His scalp pained because of the grip in his hairs. But he did not mind it. His face was pressed against the sheets, half of his moans lost in the fabric.

His hands reached to grab Ryuzaki’s hand in his hairs when his pacing increased. Light must have left bruises on his wrist because he had grabbed him so tight. Sounds, noises, sharp exhales and rapid inhales — everything uncoiled from his chest when Ryuzaki finally fucked him like he wanted him to. His hips drove into Light, hitting deeper every time. The hand in his hairs had shifted to his face, his thumb in Light’s mouth. Light bit him, trying to take everything he could. He moved back in tandem with Ryuzaki, desperate for more. He heard Ryuzaki’s breaths coming in fast gasps over him. They both elicited obscene and indecent sounds in the quietness of their room.

Light forgot every inhibition when Ryuzaki hit a spot that had him half-shouting, he thought he would cum right then. But Ryuzaki’s dick did not hit him there again, his thrusts getting shallow, which Light suspected was intentional. He moaned, seeking the pleasure point, where Ryuzaki refused to go.

Light’s nails scrapped Ryuzaki’s hand that was on his shoulder and he did not hold back. “Do it again. _Now_ , you fucker.”

Surprisingly, Ryuzaki listened to him and hit him on that sweet spot again. This time he did not stop with one thrust but kept going, his hips pounding him and brushing his prostate over and over again. It had him thrashing around for support. Grunts left his throat as his body dissolved into pleasure, the heat that pooled low in his abdomen reaching it’s tipping point, pleasure pulsating through him, which felt too much but he couldn’t stop wanting more. His legs turned to jelly as his cum smeared the bedsheets.

His body was boneless, Ryuzaki’s hips had slowed down, jerking in deep motions before he reached his own tipping point, his body falling on top of Light’s.

With all the willpower and strength left in him, he moved them so he lay on his back away from the cum on the bedsheets and with the soothing weight of Ryuzaki’s body on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have a great day — or night!
> 
> Also, Kappei Yamaguchi is the name of the voice actor in the anime (Japanese).
> 
> Life has become busy so you will probably get updates once a month.


	15. Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter because I had little time. Thank you for your patience.

He had hoped to leave Light vulnerable. He wanted to get a hold of his mind. What better way to break-through than with his hands and his lips?

Light was begging to be manipulated. With his lingering gazes, the longingness in his scent and his seething jealousy. He knew Light wanted him, saw the effect he had on him. There was a bond between them. It pulled Light just as much as it pulled him. He planned on tugging harder at Light, making him fall.

Despite what transpired between them last night, Light had got up in the morning without sparing him a glance. His scent calm, his motions serene. He tried to disturb his peace by throwing a few jabs at him. Light all but ignored him, basking in his own sunlight. He didn’t know what to do with this calmness. He didn’t even know Light could be this calm.

He had expected or rather wanted Light to be more sensitive, to kiss him in the morning, to talk to him, to _trust_ him. He was an omega, after all. But Light appeared apathetic.

In the headquarters, Near quickly stole Light away as he had something curious to show. Which turned out to be a Facebook account spreading Kira propaganda, but that wasn’t the interesting part, the interesting part was that the owner of the account hated Misa Amane, they had posted things like how she was evil, how she did not deserve her father’s company and that she was “with Satan”, whatever that means. Even more interesting though, was that they linked the account to Mikami. The only reason they knew that was because of Matt. Near had found the account and had Matt look into it, who found that the number with which the account was made belonged to one of Mikami’s co-workers but was used by Mikami.

Near was convinced the owner of the account was Mikami, and Mikami’s attitude about Misa last night only confirmed it. But what did it mean? Why did Mikami hate Misa so much? The Yotsuba were pro-Kira, but they didn’t stand for Kira’s morals. Or they didn’t stand for the original Kira’s morals. Mikami knew that. He knew this wasn’t the same Kira. Was that why he hated Misa?

This simply meant one thing in L’s mind. There was a strong possibility that Misa was the second Kira. And if they played their cards right with Mikami, they might find out.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

That day they deliberated their next move, they needed to win Mikami’s trust, enough for him to be on their side. L thought the best thing to do would be to talk to Mikami, reach out to him. They needed to convince Mikami that they were on the same side.

“You still have his number, don’t you, Ryuzaki?” Near asked.

“I do, I will text him to meet me.”

“We won’t reveal anything about the task-force, we will tell him we are working independently.”

Light shifted in his seat towards Near, “Do you think he will buy that?”

“He will, there are many small and independent organizations working to track Kira. Though I don’t think they are having any luck.”

Light’s face took on a contemplating expression, his arm draped over Near’s shoulders. He hadn’t glared at Mello today, so even Mello was glancing at him sideways.

“I think Mikami would want to know about the original Kira,” Light said, “If we tell him we will help him, he might be more inclined to help us.”

L thought about this. It wasn’t a bad idea. They could tell Mikami they want to catch Misa because they thought she was corrupt and was tainting Kira’s morals. And that they also stood for the original Kira.

“That’s exactly what we will do, we will tell him we are on his side.”

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

L waited in the café for Mikami. He wondered why Mikami chose this place for their “date”. Maybe because of its warm tones. It was quiet except for the indistinct murmurs. It reminded him of Light, the scent of coffee was everywhere here.

He wondered if he could ever look at coffee without thinking of Light again. The thought was bothersome, especially when Light was acting like his cold-aloof self.

He readjusted his ear-piece one last time when he saw Mikami and got up to greet him. He had chosen a table in the corner, secluded and away from prying ears.

“I am happy you decided to meet me,” Mikami said, beaming.

“It’s my pleasure,” Ryuzaki said, taking his seat but now sitting in his usual posture, which both Near and Light told him not to sit in. Mikami was a little taken aback, but he tried not to look put off.

“You are…”

“Yes?” L asked.

“You are… a little weird. I like it.”

“Thank you.” Light had made him put on one of his jackets over his usual white t-shirt and blue jeans to make him look more “presentable” and less weird. It didn’t seem to be working.

Mikami himself looked very presentable. It was evident that he had put some effort into his appearance.

“I am sorry about the party night, I should have taken things slower,” Mikami said.

“It’s all right. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to talk to you.”

“Ya…” Mikami chuckled, averting his eyes to the menu, “What would you like?”

They ended up ordering two coffee’s and a tiramisu for L.

“What do you think of Kira?” L asked, not wanting to dance around eggshells. Mikami’s shoulders tensed, all traces of playfulness gone from his face.

“I think everyone knows mine and Yotsuba’s stand on Kira, Mr. Yamaguchi.”

“Call me Kappei, there is no need for formalities, and I only ask because I want to hear it from you.”

“I think Kira is justice,” Mikami said with conviction. His words held no hesitance. He looked at L with narrow eyes, “Do you not agree?”

“I agree. And I want to help you.”

Mikami’s shoulders relaxed, “Help me?” he asked.

“I will be honest with you; I had an ulterior motive for coming here and talking to you.”

Mikami’s lips turned slightly upwards, light reflecting on his glasses, “What ulterior motive?”

L weighed his words. The waitress put their coffee’s and tiramisu on the table. He waited for her to go before speaking, “I work with a small private investigation team who are looking into the Kira case. We believe Kira is connected to Yotsuba, but not the original Kira but a new Kira, whose actions we do not support, we believe we can help each other.”

Mikami was silent, his small smile gone. He hesitated but spoke, “Why do you think I will help you?”

“As you said, Kira is justice, but this new Kira is not giving justice. And from what I know about you, I don’t think that’s what you stand for.”

“And how exactly will we be helping each other?” Mikami asked.

L told him they didn’t have a concrete plan because it involved him. Which was only partly true, because getting Mikami on their side was the actual plan. He also told him it would be better if they discussed with him first, after all, he knew more about Yotsuba than them.

They both sipped their coffee’s. L felt better after laying everything out. He was a bit worried that Mikami won’t cooperate. But Mikami was more desperate to get rid of Misa than he thought. Mikami asked for more information on his “private investigation team” which L promised to provide him.

“Why don’t you just meet them?” L asked.

“I would like to. Maybe then I can think about helping.”

L told him he would text him the address, and they decided to discuss this topic in a more private setting, with the team.

“So, this was all just a ruse? Is Kappei Yamaguchi even your actual name?”

“I am afraid that is my real name. But no, all of it wasn’t a ruse. I only thought of approaching you because you talked to me first. And I genuinely think we can help each other.”

“I see,” Mikami said, leaning back in his chair, “I… I still don’t completely trust you. There are a lot of Kira haters out there. But if what you are saying is true, then I would like to see you more.”

“You will certainly be seeing more of me,” L said, smiling at Mikami.

His scent hadn’t returned yet because of the pill he took before the party. But he could smell Mikami’s clean scent.

A scent Light hated.

He brushed their wrists together when saying goodbye. It would surely annoy Light.

❅────────❅•°•°•❅────────❅

He returned to headquarters an hour later, following precautions so he wasn’t followed. This went smoother than what any of them expected. It almost felt too easy. Mikami cooperating with them might give them the break that they were looking for in this case. He wondered how much Mikami knew. Did he know how Kira killed? Will he be able to catch Light once they caught Misa?

He and Light went home in silence again, like yesterday. Crossing the threshold of their room, Light turned towards him, holding out his hand and said, “Jacket?”

He silently handed it to Light. He thought that was the end of their conversation, but Light spoke again, “You need to buy decent clothes.”

L had heard that one from Watari before.

“Did Watari put you up for this?” L asked.

“I put myself up for this,” Light said, meeting his gaze. “And you should shower.”

No, L was not going to shower. Even if his wrist was itching and all he wanted to do was scrub his skin out. No giving Light what he wants. Showering would wash away Mikami’s scent and that would satisfy Light.

So he changed his clothes and got in bed for a few hours. He didn’t put Mikami’s scent on him to torture himself; he wanted to torture Light. When Light finally settled into bed, he wanted him to fidget, wanted Light to feel uneasy, not for him to roll over and kiss his wrist until no trace of anyone else was left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!  
> And thank you for the lovely comments. They make my day.
> 
> Here's my [ tumbler ](https://willowika.tumblr.com/post/627451504490577920/death-by-strawberries-billow-death-note-anime) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/willow78285701?s=09) if you wanna be friends.


	16. A Dick

Ryuzaki thinks he’s so _smart_. Well, he could be smart sometimes, after all the man was hired by L. But he underestimates Light. Light might have been seething with jealousy that night, he might have wanted him, might have enjoyed their time together, but that did not mean he would compromise himself. Even if his biology wanted him to go closer to Ryuzaki, he won’t give in to instincts.

If Light was manipulative, Ryuzaki wasn’t any better.

So when Ryuzaki came back with his supposed “date”, with him smelling like Mikami _again,_ he knew exactly what Ryuzaki was trying to do. It annoyed him but he didn’t let it get to his head. Light didn’t make the same mistake twice. So he settled for politely suggesting a shower which Ryuzaki didn’t even take.

His strawberry scent had disappeared again but it had clung to Light from their night together. It didn’t bother him. When in the beginning it had set his nerves on fire, now it made him feel calmer, _warmer_. He wondered when that happened.

Going to the headquarters again, he felt positive. They were moving in the right direction to finding Kira 2. At least he hoped they were. He wondered how good of an idea it was to let Mikami meet everyone in person. He’s sure Ryuzaki’s probably thought about it too. Light doesn’t have the Shinigami eyes but fake Kira might.

Ryuzaki and Light had already revealed themselves to Mikami, Light was certain that Mikami did not have the eyes and wasn’t the other fake Kira. It still didn’t hurt to be extra cautious. The Task Force wasn’t aware that a deal like Shinigami eyes existed. And it’s not like he could have warned them without looking suspicious.

Arriving at the HQ, he went straight to Near’s desk, who was working already.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Light.”

“I didn’t get to talk to you about Ryuzaki’s meeting with Mikami yesterday,” Light said. “I was wondering what you thought about it.”

Near looked at him, he was sitting cross-legged in his chair, twirling strands of white hairs on his index finger. “I do have a few thoughts about it. Mainly about how risky it would be if any of us revealed ourselves to Kira, intentionally or unintentionally.”

“Don’t you think the same applies to Mikami?”

“Ryuzaki has already revealed his face and so has Light. Does Light not believe Mikami?” Near asked.

“Do you?”

“I don’t believe that he’s the second Kira. Or that he’s scheming with the second Kira.” Near said. “But I am worried that we might not know something of importance. After all, how Kira kills is a complete mystery.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking as well. I don’t want Kira to catch us off guard.”

“Did you talk to Ryuzaki about it?”

“Not yet, um...” Light hesitated. “I am not big on talking to him right now.”

Near’s twirling finger stopped for a second before resuming, “Why not?”

“ _Because_ ,” Light looked at Near in the eyes, “...he was being a dick.”

Near’s lips lifted in a small smile, “Oh, how so? If I may ask?”

“Long story,” Light answered. “Just know he was being petty like a 6-year-old.”

Near continued to stare at him as if still expecting him to elaborate. Light sighed. He glanced to where Ryuzaki was perched on his chair before speaking again, “You know how Mikami was coming on to him?”

Near nodded.

“Well after their meeting, Ryuzaki just got into _our bed_ without taking a shower, smelling of Mikami,” he explained.

Near’s face scrunched slightly in distaste. He also looked over where Ryuzaki was sitting. “Sounds like him. Should I talk to him instead?”

Light gave Near a genuine smile. “That would be nice. Thanks.”

Not having any more leads and to not look too invested in the Kira investigation, Light decided to study for his law exam, while Ryuzaki discussed the Mikami situation with Near and the Task Force. Or that’s what he planned to do. But he couldn’t help listening in on their conversation. He saw Ryuzaki glance at him sporadically in his peripheral vision so he kept his eyes firmly on the laptop, pretending to study.

Sometime halfway, he felt a chair being placed beside him. He looked up to find Mello, staring at his notes.

“Mello.”

“Didn’t know you were interested in law,” Mello said.

“Why do you think I am here?”

“I don’t know, I thought you tagged with Ryuzaki as an extra hand,” Mello replied.

This was his longest conversation with Mello so far; he was wary about why Mello felt the need to talk now.

“What do you want?”

Mello laid back on the chair, his scent mild on Light’s nose, burning campfires and marshmallow’s.

“It’s boring there,” Mello said, gesturing to the task force members talking, “Thought I would get to know my brother’s omega husband.”

Light turned back to his laptop, “Since when do you care?”

“I don’t. Thought this would be more interesting than their stupid discussion. They have been going at it for an hour.”

“So I am interesting?” Light asked.

Mello rested his head on the back of the chair, his hairs partially covered his face. “Don’t flatter yourself, give me that.” He gestured to his book.

Before Light could, Mello took it upon himself and snatched it from the desk. “Are you any good?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Are you?” Light asked.

Mello smirked. “Let me ask you a few questions.”

“Go on.”

Thankfully, Light knew the answer to all the questions Mello asked, except for a few at the end that were from a section he hadn’t bothered studying yet. And he’s pretty sure Mello was making all the questions himself and twisting them to trick him.

Mello closed the book. “You are doing fine. You will pass the stupid test, just don’t slack off.”

“I don’t,” Light said, slightly irritated.

“So, how’s Ryuzaki?” Mello asked.

Light sighed and couldn’t help but say, “A dick.”

Mello sat still for a second then snorted, “Why am I not surprised? But you really shouldn’t go around saying that.”

“Dick?”

Mello’s laughter spread through the room. “That too. Omegan manners and all.”

Ryuzaki’s and Near’s gazes fell on them, curious. If Mello noticed, he ignored them. Light was surprised that Mello for once wasn’t being completely unlikeable. He wondered why he didn’t get along with Near at all, despite being brothers.

“What century were you born in if you still think that?” Light asked.

“Believe it or not, I don’t.”

“Then why aren’t you decent towards Near?”

Mello’s smile disappeared, “Don’t talk about the _sheep_ to me.”

“He’s family and my friend.”

An evil smirk replaced Mello’s expression, “The sheep has friends now, what a joke.”

“He has a name you know, use it, even if your family has weird names,” Light said.

Mello didn’t respond to him; he was glaring at Near across the room. He looked over to Light, “Weird names huh.”

As if Light didn’t already suspect. He knew something was off about this marriage and family.

“Yeah, who names their kid _Near_ ,” Light responded.

Mello huffed, “I don’t fucking know.”

“What did they decide to do next?” Light asked.

“Ryuzaki said that only he and some members of the Task Force will correspond directly with Mikami and someone will get a job at Yotsuba with the help of Mikami.”

“Who?”

“Mogi, I think. They had yet to decide,” Mello said.

Light stretched his arms upwards and saw Matsuda coming their way with a tray full of coffee cups.

“Hey Light, would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, thanks, Matsuda.”

“Mello, coffee?”

“I am fine,” Mello said.

“Is everything done over there Matsuda?” Light asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then can you please ask Ryuzaki when he's going home?”

“Oh yeah, sure Light!” Matsuda replied.

“Thanks.”

Mello looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What?” Light asked.

Mello shrugged and turned away.

Matsuda didn’t come back to tell Light what Ryuzaki said but they left shortly after that.

There was an awkward tension in the car with Ryuzaki. He hadn’t talked much to him after that night. And they really should talk about it. Even if Light was annoyed with Ryuzaki’s Mikami stunts.

After getting home and changing, Light sat on the couch beside Ryuzaki, leaving a respectful distance in between. He knew Ryuzaki wasn’t going to speak anytime soon so he decided to speak instead.

“Which Task Force members are going to meet Mikami?” he asked.

“Me, Mogi, Matsuda and Aizawa,” Ryuzaki replied, still typing away on his laptop.

“That’s it?”

“Yes, Light.”

“I see.”

So Light wasn’t going to be involved directly. He sat silent, wondering how to start the conversation on the other night. He inched closer to Ryuzaki to peer over the laptop. There was no scent. Light knew he should be glad but he had started missing the strawberries. He pondered how he should say it, how he should say anything.

“What do you keep doing on your laptop, all the time?” he asked instead.

“Solving cases.”

That surprised Light. “Other cases?”

“Yes,” Ryuzaki said.

“But aren’t you appointed specially for the Kira case by L?”

Ryuzaki looked over to him, his face still far from Light’s. “I am. But I do work on other cases as much as I can.”

Light scooted closer. “What case are you working on now?”

Ryuzaki closed a folder. “I can’t tell, it’s confidential.”

“So it’s a high-profile case?” Light asked innocently.

“It might be,” Ryuzaki said, setting the laptop on the table. He looked at Light again. “Let’s go for dinner tonight.”

“As in go out?” Light asked.

“Yeah, we always eat here.”

“Ok.”

Ryuzaki adjusted himself on the couch so that he was in the same crouching position as always. “What is it, Light?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. When is the meeting with Mikami again?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

Light’s eyes fell on a coffee stain on Ryuzaki’s white t-shirt. “You should get some new clothes.”

“Does my clothes bother Light?”

“Not particularly. But you always wear the same thing. It’s good to have some variety.”

“These are comfortable. And I don’t need to be outside that often.”

_Because you are a spoiled brat,_ Light thought.

“Right.”

They sat silent again. Light looked at Ryuzaki’s wild black hairs, such a contrast to his incredibly pale skin. His eyes roamed over to his neck, to his scent glands, so white and… scentless. So annoying.

Having Ryuzaki’s scent and not having it were both extremely frustrating things.

He chewed his lower lip, contemplating and noticed Ryuzaki staring at him.

“What are you thinking Light?” Ryuzaki asked.

“Why did you take the pill?”

Ryuzaki tilted his head a little. “For the meeting with Mikami, better etiquette when meeting strangers.”

_As if you care about etiquette_ , Light thought.

“You could wear scent patches instead.”

“Would Light prefer that?”

Yes, he would. But Light didn’t want to admit that. “Depends on you.”

“Does it? I get the feeling Light is bothered by it.”

Light smiled at that. If only Ryuzaki knew how bothered Light is by his whole general being.

“Isn’t it natural?” Light asked. He suddenly thought about how he’s never asked or known about what Ryuzaki thinks of his scent. “What do you think of my scent?” Light at least knows he’s not appalled if their night together was any indication.

“Light smells like coffee,” Ryuzaki replied instantly.

“You smell like strawberries and… other things.”

“Other things?”

Light wondered how much should he give away and if there was even any point. “I don’t know how to describe it. I don’t think I can compare it to anything. It’s very unique.” _And irresistible,_ but you won’t hear Light say that.

“I suppose I could say the same for Light.”

“Let’s go shopping as well,” Light suggested.

He was getting Ryuzaki new clothes, whether he wanted them or not. And so unknowingly, for the first time, they went out together on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this chapter written for months. But I am so busy with exams that I didn't have the time to write anything more, and I didn't want to publish this half-done.
> 
> But it's been months, so I thought I should update, even if only to let you guys know that I am alive and not abandoning this story. I will finish it whenever I am free to do so.
> 
> Until then I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. And I am working on improving as a writer.


End file.
